I want you back
by Soushi87
Summary: Vier Jahre sind seit dem nationalen Turnier vergangen - vier Jahre in denen sich Fuji klar wird, dass er einen gewaltigen Fehler gemacht hat, den er nun wieder beheben will.
1. Chapter 1

Titel: I want you back

Personen: Ryoma Echizen, Syusuke Fuji, Ken, Kevin Smith, Ryoga Echizen

Grene: Drama, Romantik, Alltag

Pairings: RyomaxSyusuke, KevinxRyoga, OishixEiji, AtobexTezuka, MomoshiroxAnn, KaidohxInui, KawamuraxSakuno

[u]Chapter 1[/u]

[u]Longing for You[/u]

Die Sonne scheint hell über Tokio, Japans Hauptstadt und obwohl heute Samstag ist, herrscht reges Treiben auf den Straßen. Dabei meint man eigentlich, dass die japanische Bevölkerung zu diesen Tagen besseres zu tun hat, wie zum Beispiel vor den Bildschirmen zu sitzen und die Olympischen Spiele zu verfolgen, an denen die Nation teilnimmt. Seit Anfang der Woche hat das Sportevent schlechthin begonnen. Sportler der ganzen Welt treten in 37 verschiedenen sportlichen Wettkämpfen gegeneinander an, für die man sich die letzten vier Jahre qualifizieren musste.

Vier Jahre… So lange war auch schon eine andere Person verschwunden, wie Fuji in diesem Moment einfällt, als er sein Wohnzimmer für die Ankunft seiner Freunde vorbereitet. Normalerweise treffen sie sich jedes Wochenende bei Kawamura im Laden, da dieser nur noch selten aus der Küche konnte – seit sein Vater ihm das Geschäft vor einem Jahr überschrieben hat. Doch heute war es eine Ausnahme, denn heute wollen sie die Spiele verfolgen und das sicher nicht, weil sie so viel von den Sportlern halten, die für Japan an den Start gehen, sondern einzig und allein für eine bestimmte Person! Eine Person, die sie seit vier Jahren in ihren Reihen vermissen. Die vielen E-Mails, Telefonate, Postkarten, Briefe oder Turnierübertragungen können dem nicht gerecht werden, was diese Person ihnen allen bedeutet.

Gerade als Fuji das Popcorn, die Chips und die Getränke auf den Tisch gestellt hat, klingelt es auch schon an seiner Tür. Mit seinem üblichen Lächeln macht sich der Tensai auf, um besagtes Holz zu öffnen. Wie vermutet handelt es sich um Eiji und Oishi, die immer die Ersten sind. Es muss wohl daran liegen, dass sich der Rotschopf ziemliche Sorgen um den Tensai macht, seit dieser mit dem Tennis aufgehört und sich der Fotographie zugewendet hat. Fuji studiert mittlerweile im vierten Semester – weil er ein Semester übersprungen hat – an der Nihon Shashin Geijutsu Senmongakkou in Tokio.

Tja und Oishi, der wird immer mitgezogen. Der Arme hat einfach kein Durchsetzungsvermögen, wenn es um seinen Freund und Partner geht. Seit dem Wechsel in die Senior High sind beide ein Paar und spielen noch immer Doppel, auch wenn ihre Berufswünsche weit auseinander liegen. Oishi befindet sich im dritten Semester an der Keiō gijuku daigaku, um Medizin zu studieren und Eiji hat ein Sportstipendium an der Nippon taiiku daigaku in Tokio erhalten. Noch weiß er nicht wirklich was er genau werden will, aber wenn er das Studium gut absolviert könnte er vom Trainer bis hin zum Sportlehrer alles werden.

„Nya Fujiko-chan!"

Noch ehe der Brünette reagieren kann, hängt ihm Eiji auch schon am Hals und knuddelt ihn fast zu tode.

„Ich freu mich auch euch zu sehen", lächelt Fuji, der seinen besten Freund von sich schiebt und zur Seite tritt. „Habt ihr die Anderen mal wieder abgehängt?"

Zu dritt kehren sie ins Wohnzimmer zurück, wo sie es sich bequem machen. Beide Besucher bemerken sofort, dass Fuji auf sie vorbereitet ist und dass der Fernseher schon spielt – natürlich ein Sportprogramm über das die olympischen Spiele übertragen werden. Im Moment läuft das Wettschwimmen, das nicht wirklich spannend ist – wie Fuji findet.

„Nein, der Verkehr ist nur mörderisch und so weit ich weiß haben sie die Hauptstraße wegen Erdarbeiten aufgerissen", berichtet Oishi dann beruhigend, auch wenn man auf seinem jungen Gesicht Sorgenfalten sieht.

Fuji vermutet, dass er darüber nachdenkt die Anderen anzurufen – einfach um sicher zu gehen, dass sie noch ankommen. Bevor er aber auch nur in seine Tasche greifen kann, um sein Handy zu zücken, klingelt es an der Tür.

„Da sind sie ja. Gerade noch rechtzeitig", murmelt Fuji, als er sich erhebt, um die Tür zu öffnen.

Wie erwartet finden sich Inui, Kaidoh, Momoshiro und Kawamura schließlich bei ihm im Apartment ein, die es sich neben Eiji und Oishi auf den zwei Sofas bequem machen, während sich Fuji selbst auf dem Sessel setzt und die Fernbedienung des Rekorders zückt.

„Wie läuft es so?", fragt Momoshiro nach, der die Stille einfach nicht mehr aushält.

Geraume Zeit hat er sich in den Raum umgesehen, in welchem sie sitzen. Seit dem letzten Treffen hat sich nicht wirklich etwas verändert. Die Frage an sich ist an niemand bestimmtes gerichtet und trotzdem bricht kein Chaos aus.

„Ich kann nicht klagen", kommentiert Inui, der ein fast schon diabolisches Grinsen auf den Lippen hat, dass eigentlich mehr sagt, als sie wissen wollen.

Trotzdem muss Momoshiro noch eins drauf setzen!

„Wieso, hast du deine Kommilitonen mit deinen Säften vergiftet?", fragt er mit einem sehr schwachen Lächeln nach, während Schweißtropfen über seine Stirn laufen.

„Nicht wirklich… es war der Professor", antwortet der Brillenträger mit hochgezogenen Schultern.

Daraufhin sehen sie ihn entsetzt an. Er hat einen Professor mal eben so vergiftet und tut es ab, als wenn es nichts wäre! Den Freunden ist nicht wohl dabei mit so jemanden in einem Raum zu sitzen, denn wenn er nicht einmal vor Lehrern Halt macht, was wird dann erst aus ihnen?

„Wir müssen anbauen, der Laden ist den Ansturm nicht mehr gewachsen", verkündet Kawamura stolz, aber auch um das Thema zu wechseln. Es behagt ihm nicht Inuis Ausführungen weiter zu lauschen.

„Das ist ja super, nya!"

„Habt ihr denn schon ein passendes Grundstück gefunden?", fragt Oishi nach, denn er weiß, dass zu beiden Seiten des kleinen Restaurants Wohnhäuser stehen.

„Na ja, wir sind noch in den Verhandlungen. Neben uns sind die Bewohner ausgezogen, weil das Haus baufällig geworden ist und weil der eigentliche Eigentümer verstorben ist, wollen sie das Land verkaufen."

„Das sind doch super Neuigkeiten! Wenigstens einer hat was aus sich gemacht", lacht Momoshiro, der daraufhin sofort von Kaidoh eine Beule am Hinterkopf verpasst bekommt.

„AU! Was sollte das?"

„Willst du damit sagen, dass wir totale Versager sind?", zischt die Viper gefährlich, doch bevor es zwischen ihnen so richtig kracht, schreitet Fuji ein.

„Leute, es beginnt, also seid ruhig!"

Ganz wie der Tensai es sagt, schaltet das Programm um. Statt weiterhin Schwimmen zu zeigen, wird der Centre Court in Wimbledon gezeigt, auf welchem es hoch her geht. Immerhin spielen alle Tennisspieler der Welt gegeneinander, um eine Goldmedallie zu gewinnen – eine der schönsten und wertvollsten Auszeichnungen, die man im Laufe seiner Karriere erreichen kann.

Fuji hat sich alle Spiele von der ersten Runde an besorgt. Manchmal ist das Internet dazu leider nicht in der Lage, aber durch seine Arbeit für das japanische Sportmagazin ‚pro month' hat er Zugang zu dem Material. Natürlich schuldet er Shiba dafür einen Gefallen, aber das sind ihm die Videos alle Mal wert. Die Qualität ist nämlich umwerfend und es gibt auch keine dummen Unterbrechungen. Ganz anders als das was im Fernsehen übertragen wird. Daher hat er auch schon vorgesorgt und zugesagt bekommen eine Aufzeichnung des Halbfinales am Montag von der jungen Nachwuchsjournalistin zu erhalten.

Aufgeregt sitzt der Tensai in seinem Sessel und starrt wie gebannt auf den Bildschirm. Alles andere um ihn herum hat er bereits ausgeblendet, denn es zählt nur dieser junge Mann im Fernseher, der als Wunderkind bekannt ist. Trotz seiner jungen fünfzehn Jahre hat er mehr Talent als die meisten Profitennisspieler. Es handelt sich dabei um einen schwarzgrünhaarigen Jungen, der laut seiner Biografie, im Internet, gerade einmal 163 cm groß ist und goldgrüne Katzenaugen besitzt, die außerhalb der Tenniscourts einen abweisenden Ausdruck inne haben. In seiner Hand hält er seinen schwarz-roten Turnierschläger und an seinen Füßen befinden sich die vertrauten weiß-blauen Fila-Turnschuhe. Der schlanke Körper wird von einem weiten, weißen T-Shirt mit roten Ärmeln und einer schwarzen Shorts bedeckt. Auf der Brust – sichtbar für alle – prangt das Zeichen des Landes, für welches er an den Start geht: Japan. Dieser Umstand hat erst für regen Gesprächsstoff gesorgt immerhin lebt der Teenager in Amerika und nicht Japan…

„Und schon ist er wieder in seiner eigenen Welt", murmelt Momoshiro Eiji zu, der neben ihn sitzt und tatkräftig nickt.

„Wenn er Echizen so toll findet, warum sagt er es ihm dann nicht einfach?"

„Die Beiden haben keinen Kontakt und Echizen hat auch nie gefragt wie es Fuji geht", antwortet Inui, der sein Notizheft hervornimmt und darin mal wieder schreibt wie sich besagter Brünetter bei dem Halbfinale verhält.

„Nani? Warum denn das?", fragt Kawamura verwundert nach.

Soweit er weiß haben alle aus dem alten Team untereinander Kontakt, selbst wenn sie wie in Tezukas und Echizens Fall weit weg von ihnen sind. Sie reden ja schließlich auch untereinander und tauschen sich aus. Da ist ihm nie aufgefallen, dass Fuji sich herausgehalten hat.

„Was genau zwischen ihnen vorgefallen ist weiß keiner und wenn ich nachgefragt habe, hat sich Tezuka eingeschaltet", antwortet Oishi bedrückt.

„Buchou? Warum hat gerade er sich eingemischt?", fragt nun auch Kaidoh nach, der eine Augenbraue hochzieht und von einem Senpai zum Anderen sieht, die ebenso ratlos aus der Wäsche schauen.

„Nya, Tezuka und Fujiko-chan…"

„Kikumaru, meinst du nicht eher Fuji und Echizen?", fragt Inui, der seine Brille wieder zurecht schiebt und auf den Brünetten zeigt, der förmlich jede Bewegung ihres Babys in sich aufzunehmen scheint.

„Nya, Besessenheit?"

Daraufhin schüttelt der Datenspeziallist nur mit dem Kopf.

Oh, er hat eine Theorie zu diesem Verhalten und würde diese gerne auf ihre Richtigkeit untersuchen, nur er ist sich sicher, dass Fuji da nicht mitspielt. Allein der Gedanke an die Rache des Tensais lässt ihn Magenschmerzen bekommen. An sich hat der Brillenträger nichts gegen scharfes Essen und Wasabi ist auch nicht schlimm für ihn, doch es würde nicht bei einem Bisschen bleiben und das wiederum würde seinem Magen schaden.

_[i]„Willkommen liebe Zuschauer und Zuschauerinnen. Heute am 03. August findet endlich das langersehnten Halbfinale zwischen Ryoma Echizen und Roger Federer statt. Beide kämpfen um den Einzug ins Finale. Vor uns liegt ein spannendes Spiel über maximal drei Gewinnsätze."[/i]_

Die Stimme des Moderators dringt durch die Lautsprecher in den Raum und fordert die Aufmerksamkeit der Sitzenden, die sofort auf den Bildschirm starren und sehen wie sich beide Athleten die Hand freundschaftlich geben, ehe sie beide hinter die Grundlinie treten. Der Schiedsrichter entscheidet wer den Aufschlag bekommt, indem er eine Münze in die Luft wirft. Somit ergibt sich, dass der Schweizer anfängt.

Während Federer die Bälle von den Balljungen annimmt, erläutert der Moderator einige wichtige Informationen zu dem Schweizer, der in diesem Jahr endlich Gold im Tennis holen will. Dabei ist hinlänglich bekannt, dass er noch nicht ein Spiel gegen Ryoma gewonnen hat.

„Warum ist Tezuka-Buchou eigentlich nicht dabei?", fragt Momo in die Stille hinein, der eine Augenbraue hebt.

Durch seine Arbeit in einem Tennisclub hat er nicht wirklich viel Zeit, um die Sommerspiele in London verfolgen zu können. Aus diesem Grund ist er auch nicht auf den aktuellen Stand der Dinge.

„Tezuka und Hannah haben sich qualifiziert und sind auch ziemlich weit gekommen, aber sie hatten Pech mit der Auslosung. Tezuka hat im Viertelfinale gegen Echizen verloren, dabei hat Tezuka Kevin in der Runde davor vom Platz gefegt", antwortet Kaidoh mit seiner tiefen Stimme.

„Hannah ist ebenfalls im Viertelfinale gescheitert. Sie musste gegen die Weltranlistenerste spielen und obwohl sie den ersten Satz gewann, verlor sie das Spiel."

„Die Beiden tun mir Leid, nya. Vielleicht sollten wir anrufen und sie trösten?"

„Aber nicht hier! Ich möchte das Spiel ungestört verfolgen", kommt es abwesend von Fuji, der sich nicht einmal die Mühe macht und sich umdreht.

Nein, seine trainierten Augen liegen einzig und allein auf den Fünfzehnjährigen, den er persönlich kennt. Seit Ryoma die US Open gewonnen hat, hat er jeden noch so kleinen Artikel über ihn in sich aufgenommen wie ein Schwamm. In seinem Schlafzimmer befindet sich ein ganzes Album von Interviews, Bildern, DVDs von Turnieren oder anderen Dingen die alle nur von Ryoma handeln.

Daher hat Eiji nicht ganz Unrecht mit seiner Vermutung. Fujis Verhalten grenzt stark an Besessenheit. Tja, nur mehr bleibt ihm nicht, nach allem was er sich in der Vergangenheit geleistet hat. Der Tensai würde sicher nie vergessen, was dazu gefühlt hat, dass Ryoma keinen Kontakt mehr zu ihm haben will – ein Umstand, der ihm immer wieder das Herz zerreißt.

_[i]Rückblick_

_Sie haben gerade die regionalen Meisterschaften gewonnen und lassen bei Kawamura mal wieder die Sau raus. Da Tezuka nicht bei ihnen ist, um sie zurecht zu weisen, ist die Meute kaum zu bändigen. Etwas, das Fuji überaus genießt, vor allem dann, wenn entweder Momo oder Eiji versehentlich mal wieder etwas von seinem Wasabi greifen und hinterher schreiend nach Tee verlangen._

_Ryoma sitzt wie immer außen, neben Momoshiro, hat aber keine Augen für diesen, sondern scheint viel eher in seinen eigenen Gedanken versunken zu sein. Ihr Baby hat noch nicht einmal von seinem Essen probiert – was keinem aufzufallen scheint, keinem außer Fuji, der schon den ganzen Abend ein Auge auf den Jüngeren geworfen hat. Wie gern würde er wissen, was diesen so sehr beschäftigt, dass er nichts um sich herum mitzubekommen scheint. Nicht mal Momoshiro wird beachtet, der ihn immer wieder anstößt und Fragen stellt._

„_Echizen-kun, ist alles in Ordnung?"_

_Die sanfte, aber besorgte Stimme scheint zu dem Tennisprinzen durchzudringen, welcher unmerklich zusammenzuckt und sich dann verdattert umsieht, ehe sein Blick auf Fuji hängen bleibt, der ihn nur anlächelt – mit offenen Augen._

„_Hmm…. Oh… ja, alles in Ordnung. Es wird nur Zeit langsam zu gehen", meint Ryoma nach einer einem Blick auf die Uhr. _

_Natürlich ist Fuji klar, dass der Jüngere nur nach einer Ausrede sucht, um von ihnen wegzukommen. Doch so einfach will er es ihm nicht machen. Auch er sieht kurz zur Uhr und nickt Ryoma dann zu._

„_Es ist wirklich schon spät und draußen ist es sicher schon dunkel. Ich bring dich heim."_

„_Fuji-Senpai, dass musst du nicht tun."_

„_Oh doch. Es ist viel zu gefährlich für dich allein. Stell dir nur mal vor was lüsterne Menschen mit einem so hübschen Jungen wie dir machen würden!"_

„_Fuji-Senpai, du sagst wirklich gruselige Sachen!"_

„_Saa…"_

_Ein unheimlich kalter Ausdruck erscheint in den sowieso schon kühl wirkenden blauen Augen, mit denen er Ryomas Blick fixiert, dem dabei eindeutig nicht wohl ist. Aus Erfahrung weiß er, dass es besser wäre seinem Senpai nicht zu widersprechen, weil man zum einen nicht damit durchkommt und zum anderen mit Vergiftung durch Wasabi rechnen muss. Somit gibt sich Ryoma seufzend geschlagen, der seinen Kopf senkt und sich mühevoll erhebt. Dummerweise hat Momoshiro gerade in diesem Moment einen von Fujis nicht aufgegessenen Wasabi-Rollen erwischt, der wie von der Tarantel gestochen aufspringt und wild mit den Armen herumrudert. Einer dieser Arme schlägt heftig gegen Ryomas Rücken, der durch die gebückte Haltung das Gleichgewicht verliert und mit weit aufgerissenen Augen nach vorne fällt. Fuji sieht sofort worin das endet und will schlimmeres verhindern, indem er aufspringt und auf Echizen zustürmt._

_Der Fall Echizens wird gedämpft, da dieser auf Fuji landet. Beide haben ihre Augen weit aufgerissen und starren sich erschrocken in die Augen, während ihre Lippen sanft aufeinander liegen._

„_Iie Data!"_

_Sämtliche Gespräche verstummen, denn alle Augen sind auf den Tensai und dem Prinzen gerichtet, die noch immer viel zu erschrocken sind, um die ganze Tragweite ihrer Lage zu erfassen._

„_Wer hätte gedacht, dass Echizen so dominant sein kann", grinst Momoshiro, der mit seinen Worten die Hölle öffnet. _

_Augenblicklich springt Ryoma mit glühenden Wangen auf, wirft seinem so genannten besten Freund einen tödlichen Blick zu, der selbst Inuis Blut gefrieren lässt und stürmt dann aus dem Restaurant – vor sich hin fluchtend!_

„_Das war nicht nett, Momo-chan", lächelt Fuji seinen Junior an, kaum dass er sich aufgerafft hat und damit ein Ende in das schadenfrohe Lachen bringt. _

_Das hat nicht etwa etwas mit den Worten des Tensais zutun, sondern mit den Unheilversprechenden blaue Augen, die jeden einzelnen Anwesenden mit einem Blick durchbohren, die schlimmer als Pfeilspitzen sind._

„_Das war doch nur Spaß, Fuji-Senpai! Ich konnte doch nicht ahnen, dass er so empfindlich reagiert!"_

„_Aber es würde erklären, warum Ochibi nicht mit Frauen kann!"_

„_Für Liebesdinge ist Echizen noch viel zu jung", wirft Oishi ein, der nicht will, dass weiterhin solche Mutmaßungen abgehalten werden. _

_Sie alle haben ihre Vorlieben, daher ist es nicht fair sie gerade ihrem jüngsten Teammitglied vorzuhalten. _

„_Außerdem, wenn ich mich Recht entsinne, solltest du nicht so prallen, Momoshiro. Du hast es mit Tachibanas kleiner Schwester auch noch nicht weit gebracht!"_

_Daraufhin lachen sie alle über den Powerplayer, der seinerseits rote Wangen hat und verlegen zu Boden sieht. Die neuste Entwicklung gefällt Fuji so sehr, dass er es für einen Moment genießt, aber dann wendet er sich ab und macht sich hinter Echizen her. Etwas, das ganz eindeutig zu Inuis Zufriedenheit ist, der gleich wieder sein „Iie Data" vor sich hinmurmelnd hinterher schleicht._

_Fuji muss nicht lange suchen, denn er findet Ryoma an den Treppen zum Streetcourt. Vorsichtig lässt er sich neben den Schwarzgrünhaarigen nieder und schweigt erst einmal. Der Jüngere scheint sich daran nicht zu stören, denn er schweigt ebenfalls. An diesem Abend ist das Wetter super. Der Himmel ist klar und die Sterne sowie der Mond scheinen hell auf sie herunter. Obwohl sie an einer sehr belebten Straße sitzen, ist keine Menschenseele unterwegs._

„_Nimm dir das nicht so zu Herzen! Du weißt doch wie Momoshiro ist", durchbricht Fuji schließlich die Stille, der einfach das Gefühl hatte etwas sagen zu müssen._

„_Ist mir klar."_

„_Was ist denn dann das Problem?" _

_Skeptische mustert Fuji seinen Gesprächspartner aus den Augenwinkeln heraus. Wenn es nicht die Worte des Powerplayers waren, was hat Ryoma dann dazu gebracht zu gehen?_

_Eine der nahe stehenden Laterne beleuchtet das Gesicht des Katzenliebhabers, auf dessen Wangen sich ein dunkler Rotschimmer bildet und dessen goldgrüne Augen den Blick Fujis ausweichen. Irritiert zieht der Tensai seine Augenbrauen zusammen und mustert seinen Gegenüber kurios. _

_In diesem Moment erinnert ihn Echizen an ein besonders schüchternes Mädchen, das sich nicht traut seinem Schwarm zu sagen, dass sie ihn liebt._

_Als die Erkenntnis ihn trifft, reißt er ungläubig die blauen Augen auf, macht aber keinen Ton, stattdessen legt sich ein kleines, ehrliches Lächeln auf seine Lippen._

„_Saa, kann es sein, dass Momo-chan recht hat?"_

„_Wozu fragst du, wenn du die Antwort ja doch kennst?", kontert Ryoma giftig, der aufspringt und seinen Senpai wütend anstarrt. _

_Am liebsten würde er einfach gehen und nie wieder Fuji zu nahe kommen, doch da sie in einem Team sind, ist das unmöglich. Auch Fuji erhebt sich, bleibt aber vor Ryoma stehen und lächelt diesen sanft an, ehe er vorsichtig, ja fast schon zögernd eine Hand auf die Wange des Jüngeren legt._

„_Du kannst damit nicht umgehen, nicht wahr? Es scheint für dich das erste Mal zu sein, dass du jemanden wirklich magst und auch an dich heran lässt." _

_Nickend seufzt Ryoma nur, denn bei Fuji ist es sinnlos zu lügen, der ihn auch so schon durchschaut hat._

„_Ich habe es mir nicht ausgesucht und wenn es nach mir ginge, dann würde ich auch darauf verzichten können, denn die Person, die ich wirklich sehr gern habe, ist bereits vergeben!"_

„_Wie meinst du das?"_

_Fuji hat eigentlich angenommen, dass Ryoma Gefühle für ihn hat, immerhin haben dessen Flucht und auch diese verstohlene Blicke darauf gedeutet. Nun fühlt er sich fast schon gedemütigt und närrisch, weil er sich Hoffnungen ausgemalt hat. _

_Nun ja, es wäre für ihn auch nicht das erste Mal, dass er sich falsche Hoffnungen gemacht hat. Bei Tezuka ist es nicht anders gewesen! Trotzdem liebt er den störrischen Buchou noch immer, was nicht heißt, dass er nichts für Ryoma empfindet und diesen nur als Ersatz sieht… _

_Nein, er hat den Kleinen auch sehr gern und wäre gewillt auf Tezuka zu verzichten, würde er Ryoma bekommen. Wer würde bei so einem süßen Jungen nicht so denken? Tja, aber vielleicht, vielleicht hat er mal wieder zu viel ver…_

„_Tu doch nicht so! Ich bin nicht blind und auch nicht blöd. Nur weil ich nichts sage, bekomme ich trotzdem jede Menge mit", knurrt Ryoma wütend, der Fujis Hand wegschlägt und diesen mit eisigen Blicken aus goldgrünen Katzenaugen erdolcht._

„_Ich weiß nicht worauf du hinaus…", beginnt Fuji, ehe es dann doch bei ihm Klick macht und er Ryoma ungläubig ansieht. _

„_Oh."_

„_Ja, oh", knurrt Ryoma, dessen Augen unangenehm brennen. _

_Damit Fuji es nicht sieht, dreht er diesem den Rücken zu und geht einige Schritte nach vorne, weg von den Treppen und vor allem weg von dem Tensai, der ihm das alles eingebrockt hat!_

_Die blauen sonst so kühlen Augen werden soft, denn diese Haltung, die Gefühle, die der Jüngere hat, kennt er nur zu gut von sich selbst. Gerade deswegen will er Ryoma sich nicht so fühlen lassen. Entschlossen tritt er an den Jüngeren heran und umarmt ihn von hinten. Seinen Kopf vergräbt Fuji in der Halsbeuge Ryomas, wo er den intensiven Geruch des Jüngeren besser wahrnehmen kann._

„_Verzeih, Ryoma-chan. Ich wollte dich nicht so fühlen lassen. Ja, ich gebe zu, ich liebe Tezuka, aber er mich nicht und… Ich habe dich sehr gern, meine kleine Wildkatze, daher… Hilf mir Tezuka zu vergessen und ich werde dich glücklich machen können – mit dir glücklich sein können."_

_Ryoma, der bei der Nähe von Fuji den Atem angehalten hat, reißt die Augen auf und dreht sich dann zu dem Älteren um, denn nur in dessen Augen kann er lesen, ob ihn der Tensai nur trösten will. Die blauen Augen lügen ihn aber nicht an, wie er merkt, als er immer tiefer in ihnen versinkt und nur am Rande merkt, dass sie näher kommen. Erst als er heißen Atem in seinem Gesicht spürt, wird ihm klar, worauf sie zuschreiten, doch es stört den Tennisprinzen nicht. Er selbst stellt sie auf die Zehnspitzen und kommt Fuji entgegen, bis sich ihre Lippen in einem sanften, liebevollen Kuss finden…_

_Rückblick Ende[/i]_

Gedankenverloren streicht sich Fuji über die Lippen, denn er kann noch immer die weichen Lippen auf seinen spüren, während seine Augen fest auf den Bildschirm starren, auf welchem Ryoma gezeigt wird, der grinsend sein übliches „Mada Mada Dane" zu Federer sagt, nachdem er den ersten Satz mit 6 : 3 gewonnen hat. Beide Spieler haben sich in diesem Satz nur aufgewärmt und noch nicht alles gezeigt, was in ihnen steckt. Trotzdem hat sich keiner von ihnen etwas geschenkt. Im Gegenteil, jeder Punkt ist hart erkämpft worden. Das hat man vor allem daran gesehen, dass Federer die ersten Punkte geholt hat und es danach aussah, als würde Ryoma den ersten Satz verlieren. Schlussendlich hat es Ryoma geschafft den Service des Schweizers zu brechen und den Rückstand aufzuholen, nur um schließlich den ersten Satz zu gewinnen. Doch das allein sagt noch nichts aus. Der zweite Satz entscheidet, ob Ryoma ins Finale einzieht oder ob man in einem dritten Satz solange spielt, bis man zwei Punkte Unterschied hat.

„Er tut es schon wieder", murmelt Eiji besorgt zu Oishi, welcher nur leise seufzt.

Auch er hat ein waches Auge auf den Tensai gerichtet, wodurch ihm die kurze Abwesenheit des Brünetten nicht entgangen ist. Allerdings bezweifelt er, dass Fuji dabei etwas vom Spiel verpasst hat. Würde er ihn fragen, dann könnte der Fotografiestudent sicher jeden Punkt, jedes Ass und jeden Fehler aufzählen – wie in den vergangen Jahren auch.

„Das ist nicht mehr normal", mischt sich auch noch Momoshiro leise ein, der neben Eiji sitzt.

„Ich wette Fuji weint sich heute Nacht wieder in den Schlaf!"

Irritiert wird Takeshi von allen Anwesenden, mit Ausnahme von Fuji, angesehen.

„Du spinnst doch", meint Kaidoh dann zischend, nachdem er sich von den Schock erholt hat.

Also wirklich, schon der Gedanke, dass Fuji heult ist viel zu abwegig!

„Willst du damit sagen, ich denke mir das aus, Mamushi?"

„Was sonst, Momoshiri? Überleg mal von wem du redest", kontert Kaidoh zischend, dessen Stirn gegen die seines ewigen Rivalen drückt, damit sie sich besser mit ihren Blicken erdolchen können.

„Ich hab ihn aber schon mit einem bild von Echizen in der Hand weinen sehen! Es war zu Neujahr, als ihre alle betrunken und wild knutschend in irgendwelchen Ecken gelegen habt!"

Darauf kann Kaidoh nichts sagen, der vor Scharm knallrot anläuft, denn es stimmt. Zum Jahreswechsel haben sie mal wieder zusammengesessen und sich ihren Frust und Ärger von der Seele getrunken. Dabei sind überaus pikante Dinge ans Tageslicht gekommen, wie zum Beispiel dass Kaidoh Inui als Trainingspartner akzeptiert hat, weil er ihn wahnsinnig gern hat, es nur nie übers Herz bringen konnte, es diesem zu sagen. Zwar haben sie wild geknutscht und auch ganz andere Dinge getan, aber noch immer sind sie kein Paar. Sie haben einfach Zweifel, dass es auf Grund der Entfernung und der wenigen Zeit mit ihnen klappen könnte.

„Das bestätigt auf jeden Fall meine Theorie", murmelt Inui leise, der seine ehemaligen Teamkollegen ansieht, welche ihn nur fragend anblicken und auf eine weitere Erklärung warten.

„Fuji ist zu 95,67 % über beide Ohren in Echizen verknallt und nach allem was ich erlebt habe, waren beide sich auch sehr nahe, was mich darauf schließen lässt, dass auch Echizen Fuji liebt…"

„Und warum ist er dann nicht hier und lässt Fuji so leiden?", wirkt Kawamura sanft, wenn auch verwirrt ein.

Wenn sich zwei Menschen lieben, dann sind sie nicht von einander getrennt und tun so, als wenn einer von ihnen nicht existiert! Er selbst mag ja nicht viel von der Liebe verstehen, immerhin ist er noch immer Single, aber das Verhalten, dass Echizen an den Tag legt, ist eindeutig nicht das eines Verliebten!

„Nun, das liegt wohl an Tezuka", antwortet Inui ruhig, der kurz noch einmal in seinen Notizen blättert und sich dann zustimmend zunickt.

„Und was hat der nun mit dem allem zutun?", fragt Momoshiro, dem die ganze Situation über den Kopf steigt.

„Du bist echt ein Schwachkopf, Momoshiri! Echizen und Fuji sind sich nach Buchous Rückkehr aus dem Weg gegangen und kurz nach den nationalen Meisterschaften ist Echizen einfach abgehauen, ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Ist doch klar, dass das eine Dreierbeziehung gewesen ist!"

„Da muss ich dich enttäuschen, Kaidoh. Tezuka hat niemanden geliebt", wirft Oishi sofort ein.

„Da wiederum liegst du falsch, Oishi. Tezuka ist heimlich mit Atobe zusammen gewesen. Ich hab die Beiden am Tag unseres Abschlusses von der Junior High erwischt", wirft Fuji ein, denn im Moment ist Werbung, sodass er sich in die Gespräche einklinken kann.

„Übrigens würde ich euch dankbar sein, wenn ihr euch aus meinem Liebesleben heraushalten könntet."

„Aber Fujiko-chan, jeder sieht doch wie gern du Ochibi hast", widerspricht Eiji sofort, der aufspringt und den Brünetten knuddelt.

„Ich hatte meine Chance und habe sie vermasselt", murmelt der Tensai mit einem traurigen Lächeln und Tränen in den Augen.

„Ich habe ihm so sehr wehgetan, dass er nun alles tut, um mich zu vergessen!"

„Aber Fujiko, aufgeben passt so gar nicht zu dir", wirft Kawamura ein, womit er auch Recht hat.

Der Tensai hat nie aufgegeben, egal wie schwer es für ihn auch gewesen ist.

„Ryo-chan ist etwas anderes. Wie könnte ich ihn zwingen mich noch einmal zu sehen, nachdem ich ihm mit Tezuka das Herz gebrochen habe?"

„Was genau ist denn zwischen euch dreien vorgefallen?", fragt Inui, dem es in diesem Moment nicht gerade um seine Daten geht, sondern einzig und allein darum einen seiner guten Freunde zu helfen.

Natürlich sehen sie alle, wie schwer es dem Tensai fällt über das Geschehene zu sprechen, aber es bedeutet ihnen schon viel, dass er es überhaupt versucht.

„Ich bin sicher, dass ihr gemerkt habt, dass Ryo-chan und ich viel Zeit verbracht haben, nicht nur innerhalb der Courts sondern auch außerhalb. Damals wollten wir es geheim halten, weil wir selbst erst einmal sehen wollten, ob das mit uns klappt. Tja, dann kam das Camp und mit dem Camp kam Tezuka…"

_[i]Rückblick_

_Fuji hat geglaubt, dass er über Tezuka hinweg gekommen ist, doch all die harte Arbeit mit Ryoma bricht wie ein Kartenhaus über ihn zusammen, als Tezuka plötzlich vor ihnen steht und verkündet, dass er Ryuzaki-Senseis Platz einnimmt, solange diese im Krankenhaus ist._

_Wahrscheinlich wäre es nicht so hart gekommen, wenn der Tensai mit seinem Wildkätzchen in einer Gruppe, in einem Zimmer gewesen wäre, aber so… So ist er Tezukas Anziehungskraft schutzlos ausgeliefert._

_Ryoma, welcher nicht weit von Fuji entfernt sitzt, merkt natürlich die Blicke, die sein Freund dem Buchou zuwirft und was seine Laune verschlechtert. Grimmig erhebt er sich, verlässt aber unauffällig den Raum und reagiert sich an einer Wand ab. _

_Wenig später gesellt sich Kirihara dazu, mit welchem Ryoma im Camp Freundschaft geschlossen hat._

_Genau zu dieser Zeit ist Kevin aufgetaucht, der von einer Schule zur Anderen zieht, um sämtliche Spieler herauszufordern, die er dermaßen fertig macht, dass sie nicht selten medizinische Hilfe brauchen._

_Statt also für seinen Freund da zu sein, zieht es Fuji lieber vor Tezuka hinterher zuhecheln. Jede freie Minute sucht der Tensai Tezuka auf, obwohl dieser der Couch für eine andere Gruppe ist und auch wenn Tezuka sich ihm gegenüber nicht anders als vorher verhält, ihn sogar warnt Ryomas Spiel nicht zu beeinflussen, doch Fuji winkt nur ab und beruhigt ihn – ohne zu wissen, dass er das bereits getan hat._

„_Kannst du mir dann bitte sagen warum er sich keine Mühe mehr gibt?", fragt Tezuka mal am Abend nach, als Fuji ihn wieder einmal aufgesucht hat – ganz zum Leidwesen des störrischen Mannes, was dieser den Brünetten auch deutlich zu spüren gibt._

„_Vielleicht wegen diesen Kevin?"_

„_Das glaube ich weniger. Seine Blicke mir und dir gegenüber könnten nicht giftiger sein."_

„_Saa, wie kommst du darauf?"_

„_Fuji, lass die Spielchen sein! Was auch immer du mit ihm tust… Lass es. Echizen wird meinen Platz einnehmen und dafür kann er niemanden gebrauchen, der seine Konzentration zerstört!"_

„_Wir sind nur Teamkollegen, Tezuka. Das solltest du am besten wissen!"_

„_Ich behalte dich im Auge!"_

„_Ich bitte darum."_

_Mit seinen üblichen Lächeln verlässt Fuji Tezuka wieder. Mit dem Ausgang des Gespräches ist er sehr zufrieden, zumal es ihm die Aufmerksamkeit einbringt, die er sich seit drei Jahren ersehnt hat._

_Wie der Buchou Seigakus versprochen hat, behält er den lächelnden Tensai im Auge, welcher sich wirklich von Echizen fernhält und sich eher mit Atobe und Sanada abgibt. Doch das führt nicht zu dem Ergebnis, dass sich Tezuka erhofft hat. Im Gegenteil, Ryoma nimmt kein Spiel ernst und hört nicht einmal mehr auf das was Tezuka sagt. Natürlich ist das nicht nur Fujis Schuld, immerhin geht Tezuka einem Spiel mit Echizen auch aus dem Weg, was sehr am Stolz von Seigakus Baby kratzt._

_Um Ryoma auf den richtigen Weg zu führen und auch aus Sorge um ihn, immerhin hat es Kevin eindeutig auf Ryoma abgesehen, entscheidet er sich Echizen nicht für die Auswahlmannschaft Japans aufzustellen, was Ryoma noch mehr gegen den Kopf stößt und ihn allen Respekt verlieren lässt._

_Fuji hört erst hinterher von Kawamura, dass Tezuka so weit gegangen ist und Ryoma eine Ohrfeige verpasst hat. Etwas, womit der Tensai nie gerechnet und es seinem heimlichen Schwarm auch nicht zugetraut hätte. Jedenfalls hat er daraufhin Ryoma mehrere Tage nicht gesehen, allerdings hat er auch nie ersucht ihn ernsthaft zu finden._

_Kurz darauf hat sich herausgestellt, dass Ryoma als Ersatzspieler doch zur Auswahl dazugehört und das Tezuka bis zum Schluss des Freundschaftsspiels bleibt. _

_So langsam fühlt sich Fuji hin und her gerissen, denn seine Liebe zu beiden lässt nicht nach, wobei er sich aber an das Versprechen dem Älteren hält und sich von Ryoma fern hält, in dem es immer mehr brodelt. Dies kann der Tensai durchaus spüren, je öfter er dem Jüngsten im Team durch das Training nahe ist und er fühlt sich dadurch schuldig. Sein Fehler ist es aber, dass er nichts dagegen unternimmt und sich stattdessen noch mehr an Tezuka hält._

_Rückblick Ende[/i]_

„Aber wenn du dich damals schon so zerrissen gefühlt hast, wieso hast du nichts unternommen, nya? Du lässt dir doch auch sonst nichts von Tezuka vorschreiben!"

Eiji ist nicht der Einzige mit diesem Unverständnis, denn ein Blick aus den Augenwinkeln reicht aus, um festzustellen, dass ihn auch die Anderen ungläubig anschauen. Der Akrobat hat ja Recht! Fuji hat sich nie vorschreiben lassen, was er zu machen hat und meistens haben ihn verbotene Sachen viel mehr gereizt als erlaubte…

„Nur weil ich ein Tensai bin, bedeutet das nicht, dass ich frei von Fehlern bin", erwidert Syusuke mit hängendem Kopf, sodass seine Ponysträhnen seine Augen verdecken, in denen sicher unscheinbare Tränen schimmern.

Er würde so gerne alles ungeschehen machen, aber die Zeit kann man nicht zurückdrehen. Zumal das ja nur der Anfang vom Ende gewesen ist. Oh, er hat noch jede Menge zu bereuen und sollte er wirklich mal die Chance bekommen sich bei Ryoma für seine Dummheit zu entschuldigen, dann würde das der Tag sein, an dem wohl die Welt untergeht.

„Nun, das alles scheint schon genug für jemanden zu sein, der zum ersten Mal liebt, aber laut meinen Berechnungen liegt die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass da noch mehr kommt bei 76,87 %", wirft Inui ein, der den Brünetten aus seinen Überlegungen reißt und ein unangenehmes Ziehen und Zerren in dem Magen des Tensais auslöst.

„Genau, was ist noch passiert? Echizen würde nie überstürzt abhauen!"

In diesem Punkt sind sie sich alle einig, immerhin kennen sie Ryoma dafür viel zu gut. Doch ehe Fuji darauf eingehen kann, ist die Pause auch schon um und das Spiel geht weiter. Es muss wohl einen Übertragungsfehler gegeben haben, denn normalerweise ist die Werbung auf diesen Sender sehr kurz, nicht mehr als etwas über eine Minute. Man befindet sich im zweiten Satz, es steht 4 : 2 und Ryoma liegt ein Break zurück.

„Lasst uns nach dem Spiel weiterreden. Ich möchte Ryo-chan weiter zusehen", meint Fuji, der seine Augen mal wieder an der Matschscheibe kleben hat.

Nun, da sie von seinen Gefühlen wissen, nehmen sie es ihm nicht einmal übel. Sie alle würden so sein, wenn es um die Person geht, die sie wirklich lieben. Allerdings hat diese Sache auch einen Vorteil: Inui und Kaidoh wissen nun, wie es ist von der Person getrennt zu sein, die man liebt. Selbst dann, wenn man diese Person selbst von sich geschoben hat. Als beide einen Blick austauschen, wird ihnen klar, dass sie das gleiche denken, weshalb sie sich leicht zulächeln und dann wieder zum Fernsehen schauen.

_[i]„Was für ein spannendes Spiel, meine Damen und Herren. Wir haben soeben die erste Stunde geknackt und noch immer ist das Spiel im vollen gange. Der Aufschlag geht an Japan"[/i],_ kommentiert ein Nachrichtensprecher, dessen Stimme davon zeugt wie sehr er mitfiebert.

_[i]„Mit was für einem Service müssen wir rechnen? Wird es wieder sein Markenzeichen sein oder einer seiner neuen Service? Wir dürfen gespannt sein."[/i]_

Gerade als der Der Reporter ausgesprochen hat, wirft Ryoma den kleinen gelben Ball in die Luft und schlägt dann mit seinen Turnierschläger dagegen. Es handelt sich um einen einfachen, stillosen Aufschlag, der rein gar nicht originell ist, aber gerade damit scheint er Federer zu überraschen, welcher den Ball nur mit Mühe zurückschlagen kann. Ein Grinsen macht sich auf dem jungen Gesicht dem Tennisprinzen breit, als er mit einem Returnass einen Punkt erzieht. Ihm scheint klar zu sein, dass er Federer mit Tricks und Unberechenbarkeit schlagen muss, weil der Ältere ihn zu gut kennt und ihn einschätzen kann.

_[i]„Was für ein Return. Mit 198 km/h ist er Tennisball hinten auf die Grundlinie geknallt. Federer ist ohne Chance gewesen. Wenn er so weiter macht, dann kann er den Verlust aufholen, sonst werden wir in einen dritten Satz gehen müssen."[/i]_

„Echizen hat sich ganz schön gemausert. Früher ging es ihm immer nur ums angreifen", meint Momo leise, in dessen Stimme doch so etwas wie Stolz mitschwingt.

Von den wenigen japanischen Tennisspielern ist Ryoma ein Ausnahmetalent und er ist sich sicher, würde Fuji noch spielen, wäre er auch mit dabei.

„Wenn ich mich nicht ganz verguckt habe, benutzt er Counter", murmelt Inui abwesend, der furios in sein grünes Heft schreibt.

Echizen hat mal wieder sämtliche Daten über den Haufen geworfen! Es wäre durchaus leichter diese neuen Daten live zu sammeln, aber da sie nicht weg können und allein der Eintritt ins Stadium von Wimbledon ein Vermögen kostet, ganz zu schweigen vom Flug und einem Hotel, bleibt ihnen nur der Blick vom Fernseher aus.

_[i]„Und da haben wir es wieder. Inside-out! Eine wundervolle Kombination, die Echizen sehr gut beherrscht, aber viel zu selten zeigt! Vielleicht ist dies ja endlich der Startschuss dafür, dass der jüngste Profitennisspieler dieses Spiel endlich ernst nimmt. Nicht viele Tennisspieler können ihn dazu bringen sein wahres Können zu zeigen!"[/i]_

„Es sind nicht nur Counter… Ochibi spielt nicht mehr überheblich oder einfach aus dem Blau heraus. Er analysiert seine Gegner und hat eine Strategie, nya."

„Ich stimme zu", meint Inui, der mit seinem Stift gegen sein Kinn tippt und seinen Blick vom Bildschirm kurz zu Fuji wandern lässt.

„Es gibt nicht vieles, was für einen Athleten gut ist, aber wie es scheint, tut es ihm gut im Profizirkus mitzumachen. Die vier Jahre haben seinen Stil noch mehr geschärft. Ich glaube heute müsstest selbst du dich vor ihm in Acht nehmen, Fuji."

Mit einem strahlenden Lächeln dreht der Angesprochene seinen Kopf und nickt dann kräftig, aber auch begeistert.

„Ich würde mich über so ein Spiel sehr freuen, auch auf die Gefahr hin zu verlieren."

Sie schauen sich auch den Rest des zweiten Satzes an, den Ryoma knapp mit 6 : 7 verliert. Federer hat zum Ende hin noch einmal gezeigt was in ihm steckt. Doch wenn es etwas Gutes an dem Satzverlust gibt, dann ist es der Umstand, dass Echizen nun ernst macht und sein Können nicht weiter zurückhält.

_[i]„Nach eineinhalb Stunden spannendem Tennis geht es nun ins Entscheidungsbreak. Wer als erster zwei Punkte Unterschied hat, gewinnt das Halbfinale und zieht in Finale im Kampf um die Goldmedallie ein",[/i]_ ruft der Moderator fast schon so aufgebracht als habe Echizen bereits das Finale gewonnen.

Der Fünfzehnjährige hat Aufschlag, welcher mit einem Ass über die Bühne bringt und dann auf die andere Hälfte des Spielfeldes geht und erneut aufschlägt. Dieses Mal ist es sein Lieblingsaufschlag, der natürlich von Federer abgeblockt wird, sodass sie hart um den nächsten Punkt kämpfen müssen. Das gesamte Spiel ist ein Kopf an Kopf rennen, bei dem Fuji mitfiebert. Jeder Punkt, den Ryoma macht, löst Freude und eine kleines selbstgefälliges Grinsen bei Fuji aus, dass selbst die Anderen kopfschüttelnd grinsen lassen.

„Ihm ist nicht mehr zu helfen. Der ist so was von total in Echizen verschossen", sagt Momoshiro schließlich, der seine Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und sich selbst zustimmend mit dem Kopf nickt.

„Ach, und du bist ein Experte in Liebesdingen, ja Momoshiri? Das ich nicht lache!"

„Suchst du Streit, Mamushi?"

„Mit dir? Das ist Zeitverschwendung. Du solltest lieber deine Zeit nutzen und Tachibanas kleine Schwester endlich darum bitten mit dir zusammenzuziehen. Ihr tanzt viel zu lange um einander herum. Du solltest dir nun wirklich kein Beispiel an Fuji und Echizen nehmen! Siehst du nicht, was für Herzschmerz das mit sich bringt? Idiot!"

„Ha, du musst ja gerade Reden schwingen! Was ist mit dir und Inui-Senpai? Ihr seit noch schlechter dran als ich es je sein werde und hör endlich auf sie so zu nennen! Sie heißt Ann!"

„Wenn ihr nicht gleich leise seid und mich Ryo-chans Spiel in Ruhe sehen lasst, dann trinkt ihr alle zu Wasabi-Sushi einen von Inuis Penil Teas!"

Sofort herrscht Ruhe und der Tensai kann schließlich sehen, wie das Spiel weiter geht, ohne die Tonlage des Fernsehers zu überstrapazieren.

Noch immer ist es ein Kopf an Kopf rennen, da sich niemand was schenkt. Mittlerweile spielen die Beiden bereits vier Stunden, wovon allein der dritte Satz – wenn man ihn denn so nennen kann – schon genauso lange geht, wie die zwei Sätze davor und noch immer ist kein Ende in Sicht. Der Stand ist momentan 8 : 7 mit einem Punktestand von 15 : 30. Man merkt dem Schweizer an, dass er erschöpft wird, da er immer wieder Bälle unkontrolliert zurückschlägt. Die eine Hälfte geht aus und die andere landet im Netz.

Ryoma hingegen behält einen kühlen Kopf und spielt seinen Gegner so weit wie möglich aus, indem er immer mal wieder das Tempo variiert und auch mal einen Stoppball zwischen all die langen Ballwechsel einstreut. Zudem nutzt er eine Kombination von links – rechts, um Federer viel von einer Seite des Courts zum nächsten rennen zu lassen und dann wieder zurück.

Fujis Hände krallen sich in die Armlehnen, während sich sein Oberkörper weiter vorbeugt, so als würde er jeden Moment in das Gerät hineinkriechen, dass ihnen Bilder aus London überträgt.

„Komm schon, Ryo-chan! Du bist stark, hau den Typen vom Platz!"

„Fuji, er kann dich nicht hören", wirft Oishi ein, doch dieser wird geflissentlich ignoriert, wie auch der Rest des ehemaligen Tennisteams.

Stattdessen springt er auf, als Ryoma der Schläger aus der Hand fällt, weil der Service des Schweizers zu viel Schwung drauf gehabt hat.

„Ryoma!"

Giftige, ja schon tödliche Blicke werden auf Roger Federer abgefeuert, der von diesen sicher nie was erfahren wird.

„Wenn du meinem Ryo-chan ernsthaft wehgetan hast, dann bring ich dich um! Und wenn ich dafür um die halbe Welt reisen muss!"

Die Temperatur im Raum fällt weit unter den Null Punkt und alle Anwesenden erschaudern zutiefst erschüttert. Nicht wegen der Worte, sondern weil sie genau wissen, dass Fuji das sehr ernst meint und es durchaus drauf hätte Federer lange und grausam umkommen zu lassen.

„Nay, Fujiko-chan ist gruselig!"

Eiji krabbelt fast auf Oishis Schultern, nur um sich vor seinem besten Freund zu verstecken, der ihn aus seinen kalten blauen Augen ansah. Der Rotschopf weiß, dass er den Gastgeber besser nicht weiter reizt, sonst könnte das schlimme Folgen für ihn haben und zum Sterben ist er noch zu jung, ganz zu schweigen von den Dingen, die er unbedingt noch mit seinem Liebsten machen will.

„Du solltest so etwas nicht mehr in seiner Nähe sagen", murmelt Oishi seinem Freund zu, der nur mit dem Kopf nickt, sich aber nicht von dem Schwarzhaarigen löst, sondern auf den braunhaarigen Hinterkopf starrt.

Gerade zu dieser Zeit, wann immer ein Spiel von Ryoma gezeigt wird, zeigt der Tensai eine Seite an sich, die er meistens versteckt. Der Besitzanspruch sowie der Beschützerinstinkt sind stark ausgeprägt und tritt nur dann hervor, wenn Fuji Gefühle zulässt.

„Besser wäre es, sonst vergiftet er dich wirklich noch mit seinem Wasabi", grinst Momoshiro leise, der sich etwas vorlehnt und seinen Senpai in die dunkelblauen Augen sieht.

„Pass auf, dass ich dich nicht damit vergifte", zischt Fuji.

„Und nun haltet die Klappe, die Pause ist vorbei!"

Niemand wagt es zu widersprechen, stattdessen rücken sie alle zusammen, um genügend Abstand zu den Tensai zu haben, dessen dunkle Aura förmlich Mordlust schreit.

Ryoma ist während der Pause verarztet worden und wie es scheint hat sein Handgelenk etwas abbekommen, denn er trägt an seinem linken Handgelenk einen Verband und den Schläger in der Rechten.

„Na wenn ihm das nicht das Match kosten wird", murmelt Kaidoh leise, der aber sofort von Inui in die Seite gestoßen wird, damit er die Klappe hält und Fujis Laune nicht noch mehr anstachelt. Mit verzogenem Gesicht hält sich die Viper die Seite, gibt einen hissenden Laut von sich und verhält sich dann ruhig.

_[i]„Wie wir vermutet haben, ist das linke Handgelenk verletzt. Laut Trainer handelt es sich aber nur um eine Sehnenüberlastung. Trotzdem kann er in nächster Zeit nicht mit links spielen",[/i]_ verkündet der Pressesprecher, der Fuji etwas beruhigt, auch wenn seine dunkle Aura noch immer um ihn herum spürbar ist.

Es ist klar, dass er diesen Roger nicht leiden kann und ihn zur Rechenschaft ziehen würde, sollte er auf ihn treffen.

Von diesem Zeitpunkt aus, holt Roger wieder auf und es wird immer enger für Ryoma das Spiel zu gewinnen. Dafür zieht es sich aber nicht mehr in die Länge. Schweißtreibende zehn Minuten später hat Ryoma sich mit 19 zu 17 doch noch den Sieg geholt und somit den Einzug ins Finale erreicht.

Am Sonntag findet dieses Spiel statt und es wird wieder Live übertragen – ganz zur Freude von Fuji, der sich für seinen kleinen Kohai freut und sehr stolz auf ihn ist. Gerade als er den Fernseher ausstellen will, zeigen sie ein Interview des Tennisprinzen, dass Fuji unter keinen Umständen verpassen möchte.

_[i]„Wie fühlt man sich nach so einem harten Spiel und die Chance auf die Goldmedallie?"_

„_Es ist wie jedes andere Spiel auch."[/i]_

Man merkt dem Reporter an, dass er mit so einer Reaktion nicht gerechnet hat und damit auch nicht wirklich umgehen kann, daher legt sich kurz Schweigen über beide. Schließlich fängt sich der junge Mann und stellt die nächste Frage.

_[i]„Sind Sie stolz darauf Japan zu vertreten? Sie sind ja in Amerika aufgewachsen… Wäre es da nicht nahe liegend eher für dieses Land anzutreten?"_

„_Auch wenn ich in Amerika geboren und aufgewachsen bin, kann ich nichts gegen meine Wurzeln tun und in Japan sind meine Fähigkeiten genauso anerkannt wie in Amerika. Beide Länder baten um meine Unterstützung und haben hart um die Gunst gekämpft, aber mein Manager meinte, es wäre eine Ehre für meine Nation spielen zu können. Aber auch das ist hinlänglich bekannt."_

„_Sie sagten, dass die japanische Nation ihr Können kennt… Stimmt es dann auch, dass sie vor vier Jahren mit einem schulischen Tennisteam die nationalen Meisterschaften gewonnen haben, obwohl sie in den US Open spielten?"_

„_Was hat das damit zu tun, dass ich hier bin?"_

„_Nun, man wundert sich, ob das nicht der Grund gewesen ist, weshalb Sie für Japan spielen."_

„_Worauf wollen Sie hinaus?"_

„_Nun, sind Ihre Freunde nicht stolz auf sie und fiebern mit Ihnen mit?"_

„_Warum sollten sie? Jeder von uns führt sein eigenes Leben und ist damit mehr oder weniger glücklich. So sollte es auch sein. Und nun entschuldigen Sie mich, aber ich habe noch Termine, die ich einhalten muss."[/i]_

Daraufhin dreht sich Ryoma weg und verlässt das Stadium.

Fuji wird siedend heiß, denn ihm ist klar worauf die Andeutungen Ryomas hinweisen. Er könnte sich wirklich ohrfeigen. Stattdessen kämpft er gegen die Tränen an, die in seinen Augen brennen.

Inui, Eiji und Oishi sehen das natürlich, was sie besorgte Blicke austauschen lässt.

„Ich glaube es ist an der Zeit, dass du uns sagst, was zwischen euch noch vorgefallen ist?", meint Inui ruhig, um nicht zu drängend zu klingen, denn jeder Druck würde Fuji sicher doch noch aus der Haut fahren lassen.

Sollte das passieren, kann niemand sagen wie es ausgeht, da sich der Tensai sonst immer zu gut unter Kontrolle hat.

„Hmm, ja wahrscheinlich", murmelt der Brünette abwesend.

„Am besten du springst gleich zum nationalen Finale", versucht Oishi zu helfen, der gar nicht so viele Einzelheiten hören möchte.

Aus den kurzen Erklärungen wissen sie, dass der Hauptgrund für Ryomas Abreise nach dem Finale liegt, daher ist alles andere unwichtig. Für das Verständnis der Situation haben sie ja nun schon genug Einblicke in das verkorkste Liebesleben des Tensais gehabt.

„Es wird euch nicht gefallen", murmelt Syusuke leise.

„Das bezweifeln wir nicht im Geringsten, sonst würde die Situation sicher nicht so verfahren aussehen, nya!"

„Sehr nett ausgedrückt, wirklich, Eiji", seufzt Oishi, der nur mit dem Kopf schüttelt.

„Was denn? Es ist doch wahr!"

Schmollend verschränkt der Akrobat die Arme vor der Brust und sieht demonstrativ in eine andere Richtung. Warum kann ihn Oishi auch nicht so mögen wie er ist? Jedes Mal versucht er ihn zu verbessern oder zurechtzuweisen. So langsam macht dass keinen Spaß mehr, egal wie oft er sich einredet, dass der Ältere es nur gut meint.

„Bitte, streitet ihr nicht auch noch", zischt Kaidoh, der das goldene Paar warnend ansieht.

„Es reicht schon, dass Fuji-Senpai wegen Echizen ein schlechtes Gewissen hat. Da braucht er keines wegen euch beiden!"

„So ungern ich das sage, aber Kaidoh hat Recht", stimmt schließlich auch Momoshiro zu.

„Außerdem, wenn ihr streitet, dann kann Fuji nicht erzählen, was nun passiert ist!"

„Gomen nasai", murmelt das Paar leise, dass verlegene Blicke zum Tensai wirft, der darüber leise lächelnd den Kopf schüttelt.

Auch wenn man es ihm nicht ansieht, diese kleine Szene hat seine Laune ungemein erhellt.

„Okay, da das ja nun geklärt ist, kann ich ja zu erzählen anfangen", meint Fuji nur, der sich in seinem Sessel zurücklehnt, die Augen schließt und sich daran erinnert, wie es damals war…

_[i]Rückblick_

_Sie haben das Finale dank Ryoma gewonnen und sind somit zu Japans Nummer eins im Juniorenbereich geworden. Das allein ist schon ein Grund zur Freude, doch für den Tensai ist etwas anderes wichtiger: Tezukas Lächeln, das ein Geheimnis zwischen ihnen ist._

_Nach der Übergabe der Fahne und einigen Worten, werden die Mannschaften entlassen, die ihre Umkleiden aufsuchen. Da man wie immer bei Kawamura feiern wird, beeilen sich alle aus dem Seigaku Tennisteam mit dem umziehen. In Zweiergruppen verlassen sie die Räumlichkeiten, bis nur noch Fuji und Tezuka zurückbleiben, die sich wohl absichtlich Zeit gelassen haben, um noch einmal miteinander zu reden._

„_Warum willst du nicht, dass jemand weiß, dass du gelächelt hast?"_

„_Weil es nicht zu mir passt und die Anderen sonst denken, sie könnten das gegen mich verwenden."_

„_Das ist doch albern, Tezuka!"_

„_Findest du? Ich finde es albern, wie du und Echizen sich benehmen!"_

_Der Tensai weicht dem Blick des Buchous aus, welcher nur seufzt und mit einem Finger unter das zierliche Kinn dafür sorgt, dass ihn der Braunschopf wieder ansieht._

„_Also, was ist das zwischen euch?"_

„_Warum mischst du dich da ein?"_

„_Weil es das Team belastet! Also, was ist da los?"_

_Statt Tezuka zu sagen, dass er und Ryoma etwas miteinander hatten, schweigt er kurz, bis ihm die Idee kommt die momentane Situation zu nutzen, um dem störrischen Jungen näher zu kommen. Vorsichtig legt er eine Hand auf die breite, muskulöse Brust des Größeren und schaut tief in diese faszinierenden braunen Augen, die hinter dünnen Gläsern verborgen liegen._

„_Wenn magst du lieber, Tezuka? Mich oder Echizen-kun?"_

„_Ehh?"_

„_Du hast mich schon verstanden!"_

„_Fuji, diese Frage ist total lächerlich! Wir sind ein Team. Ich habe euch alle gleich gern."_

_Daraufhin seufzt der Tensai leise. Genau diese Antwort hat er nicht gewollt. Nun, da Tezuka nicht in der Lange zu sein scheint herauszufinden, was er mag, entschließt sich der Brünette dem Größeren zu helfen. Er tritt weiter an den Buchou heran, durchbohrt diesen mit seinen blauen Augen und legt schließlich seine Lippen auf die des Anderen. Zuerst erstarrt der Größere und weiß nicht Recht was er davon halten soll, aber dann wirft er alle Bedenken über Bord und erwidert den Kuss._

_Liegt scher an dem Siegesrausch._

_Mit diesen Gedanken beruhigt sich der Buchou, dessen Augen sich langsam schließen und er sich dem Tensai hingibt. Kaum spürt dieser, dass Tezuka locker lässt, da öffnet er seine Lippen und lässt seine Zunge hinaus. Sanft und liebevoll streichelt Fuji über die Konturen Tezukas Lippen, der darüber erschrocken ist, aber nicht zurückweicht, sondern nach kurzem Zögern die weichen Lippen öffnet und abwartet. Man kann sagen was man will, aber Tezuka hat ebenfalls keinerlei Erfahrungen auf dem Gebiet der Liebe. Bisher hat sich alles um das Ziel gedreht mit der Mannschaft zur nationalen Meisterschaft zu gehen._

_Das feuchte Organ erkundet das neue Gebiet gründlich und lässt dabei keinen Ort aus. Sich alles einprägend, lässt sich der Tensai Zeit, bevor er die Zunge seines Kapitäns anstupst und zum spielen auffordert. Tezuka geht auf das unnachgiebige Reiben der feindlichen Zunge ein, woraufhin ein heftiger Kampf entsteht, der das Blut beider Jugendlichen zum kochen bringt. Der Brillenträger kann sich nicht einmal ein erregendes Stöhnen verkneifen, dass Fuji wohl noch mehr anmacht, denn er zieht Tezuka enger an sich und beginnt sich an diesem zu reiben – wie ein rolliger Kater._

_Außer Atem löst sich der Buchou, der seine Hände gegen die Brust des Kleineren legt und ihn von sich drückt. Ihm geht das dann doch etwas zu schnell, dabei schwirrt ihm auch so schon der Kopf und er weiß nicht, wieso er sich überhaupt auf das alles eingelassen hat._

_Ich muss verrückt sein, eindeutig!_

„_Kunimitsu, was …"_

„_Fuji, was soll das?"_

_Man kann den verwirrten Tonfall sehr wohl hören, was seinen Gesprächspartner zum Lächeln bringt, weil bisher niemand Tezuka auch nur annähernd aus der Ruhe gebracht hat. Nun gut, bis zu diesem Tag hat auch niemand Tezuka auch nur annähernd lächeln sehen._

„_Was das soll? Kunimitsu, bist du blind?", fragt Fuji seinerseits kopfschüttelnd._

_Er ist doch nun wirklich direkt genug gewesen! _

„_Ich liebe dich, schon seit unserem ersten Jahr in der Junior High!" _

_Die schönen brünetten Augen weiten sich fassungslos, denn damit hat er nicht gerechnet. Aber warum hat sich der Tensai überhaupt in ihn verliebt? Er hat sich ihm gegenüber doch gar nicht anders benommen als vorher._

„_Und was ist das mit Echizen? Was für ein Spiel treibst du mit ihm?"_

„_Keines! Wieso beharrst du immer wieder auf Echizen-kun?", erwidert Fuji, der fast schon beleidigt ist, auch wenn man es aufgrund seines Lächelns nicht sofort sieht. _

_Einzig der Unterton in seiner Stimme verrät ihn._

„_Weil er uns zum Sieg verholfen hat und eindeutig an dir hängt – seine Blicke sind jawohl eindeutig!"_

„_Ich bin aber nichts weiter als ein Freund und Teamkollege. Wir haben uns nur in deiner Abwesenheit öfters auch außerhalb des Trainings getroffen. Wahrscheinlich fühlt er sich vernachlässigt." _

_Fuji zuckt mit den Schultern. _

„_Ich bin sicher er gewöhnt sich bald daran und dann benimmt er sich wieder normal. Können wir jetzt bitte weiter machen wo wir aufgehört haben?"_

„_Warum so überstürzt?"_

„_Ich will nicht wieder warten. Dann könnte es zu spät sein!"_

_Damit Tezuka nicht weiter diskutieren kann, verschließt Fuji dessen Lippen mit seinen und drückt den Größeren dabei gegen die Schränke. Ein Bein gerät dadurch zwischen die seines Freundes und beginnt sofort damit es gegen den Schritt des Brillenträgers zu reiben, der in den Mund des Tensais stöhnt. Fuji nutzt das auch sofort aus und schiebt seine Zunge in den Mund des Größeren, der die Augen weit aufreißt und seine Hände gegen die Schultern des zierlichen Jugendlichen drückt – etwas das überhaupt nichts bringt. Man sieht es Syusuke nicht an, aber er hat ziemlich viel Kraft, wenn es sein muss._

_Das Sträuben des Brillenträgers macht Fuji nur noch mehr an, dessen Hände sich unter das T-Shirt schleichen und sanft über die Bauchmuskeln fahren, die sich deutlich abzeichnen. Wie oft hat er davon geträumt!? Und nun kann er sie spüren! Eine Gänsehaut überzieht seine Haut und Vorfreude macht sich in seinem Bauch breit, als er daran denkt diesen Körper bald vollkommen entblößt zu sehen und ihn mit Händen wie Lippen zu erkunden._

_Die warmen, femininen Hände bewegen sich hinauf, bis sie die Brustwarzen erreichen und diese sanft streicheln, ehe sie zwischen Daumen und Zeigfinger genommen werden. Während Fuji also die Brustwarzen malträtiert, lösen sich ihre Lippen von einander, da ihnen die Luft ausgegangen ist._

„_Ahh… Fuji! Hör auf!"_

„_Sicher nicht. Lange genug hab ich darauf gewartet und dein Körper will es auch!"_

_Um seine Worte zu bestätigen, drückt er mit dem Knie fester gegen die deutliche Beule in der Shorts des Buchous und reibt fester über die Nippel, woraufhin Tezuka tief und recht laut aufstöhnt._

„_Gott, dein Stöhnen ist unglaublich. Es ist besser als ich es in meinen Träumen gehört habe", wispert Fuji laut genug, dass es Tezuka auch hört, wenn er stöhnt. _

„_Wenn du dich doch nur nicht so dagegen wehren würdest! Es würde mir mehr Spaß machen, wenn du kooperativ wärst!"_

„_Als wenn ich mir je etwas von anderen sagen lassen würde", zischt Tezuka, dessen Hände sich zu Fäusten formen. _

„_Warum nur tust du das Fuji? Du hast dich die letzten Jahre zurückgehalten, dann tu es auch den Rest des Schuljahres!"_

„_Und was hab ich davon? Weißt du wie weh es tut vor Sehnsucht zu vergehen und dir nicht nahe sein zu können, obwohl du neben mir bist – sodass ich nur die Hand ausstrecken muss? Mein Herz schmerzt, denn ich liebe dich mit jeder Faser meines Herzens!"_

_Genau zu dem Zeitpunkt, als er diese schicksalhaften Worte ausspricht, geht die Tür auf und ein geschockter Echizen Ryoma tritt ein, der sich in diesem Moment nichts sehnlicher wünscht als diese Worte niemals gehört zu haben. Tränen der Enttäuschung und des Schmerzes glitzern für einen Augenblick in seinen Augenwinkeln, ehe er sein Käppi tiefer ins Gesicht zieht und fest schluckt, damit man ihm seine Gefühle nicht anmerkt._

„_Entschuldigt, ich wollte nicht stören. Ich hab nur… Meine Schuhe vergessen!" _

_Ohne die beiden älteren anzusehen, geht er an seinen Schrank und nimmt die Schuhe heraus, die ihm bei seinen zitternden Händen aus den Händen fallen. Als er sie schließlich erneut greift, erwischt er versehentlich Fujis Trikot, das er mitnimmt – ohne es zu bemerken. So schnell wie er gekommen ist, so schnell ist er auch schon wieder verschwunden._

_Die Stimmung ist jedenfalls hin, sodass sich der Tensai seufzend von Tezuka löst und ins Bad geht, um zu duschen. _

_Zurück bleibt ein Tezuka, dessen Gefühlswelt das reinste Chaos ist. Es dauert eine ganze Zeit, bis er sich wieder fängt und sich ebenfalls ins Bad begibt, um sich kalt zu duschen._

_Keiner der Beiden verliert in den Tagen darauf auch nur ein Wort über das was passiert ist. Da ihr Abschluss bevorsteht, haben sie keine Zeit mehr für das Training des Tennisclubs und Zeit, um sich mit ihren Junioren können sie sich auch nicht treffen. _

_So wissen die Senioren nicht, dass ein Teammitglied nicht mehr da ist._

_Momoshiro und Kaidoh machen sich Sorgen um Echizen, der seit dem Finale in den nationalen Meisterschaften nicht mehr zur Schule gekommen ist. Genauso geht es dem Freshman-Trio, die ja mit Ryoma in einer Klasse gehen und trotzdem rein gar nichts wissen. Sie haben schon versucht zu den Echizens nach Hause zu gehen, aber jedes Mal ist etwas, auf dem letzten Drücker, dazwischen gekommen._

_Ehe sie sich versehen ist das Schuljahr auch schon vorbei und der Schluss der Drittklässler steht an. Die Feierlichkeiten sind schlicht und trotzdem wundervoll. Die gesamte Schule singt Lieder, zu ehren der Abgänger, dann kommt es zur Zeugnisausgabe, bei der jeder Schüler einzeln aufgerufen wird, um sein Zeugnis entgegen zu nehmen. Daraufhin folgen noch Schlussworte des Schulleiters und des Schulsprechers, ehe die Schüler entlassen werden._

_Das Tennisteam will noch einmal gemeinsam zusammen sein, weswegen sie sich bei den Courts einfinden und über die letzten Tage und Wochen zu reden._

_Fuji hingegen hört gar nicht wirklich hin, denn seine Gedanken sind bei einem Gespräch, dass er vor der Feier mit angehört hat – ein Gespräch auf das er gerne verzichtet hätte. _

_Nun gut, die Sache mit Tezuka lief nie gut und vor einer Woche hat der störrische Junge Schluss gemacht und ihm gestanden, dass er nach Deutschland geht, um professionell Tennis spielen zu können. Er habe bereits einen Verein und einen Sponsor. Diese Nachricht ist nicht wirklich überraschend gekommen, dafür aber das, was er vor einigen Stunden gehört hat. Wer hätte auch gedacht, dass sich Tezuka auf die Diva schlechthin einlassen würde! Und nach allem was er gehört hat, geht das schon länger – was darauf schließen lässt, dass Tezuka ihn mit Atobe betrogen hat. So etwas hat er den ehemaligen Buchou nicht zugetraut, nicht ihn, der immer so versessen darauf gewesen ist, dass sich jeder an die Regeln hält. Und obwohl es in ihrer Beziehung nicht gut lief, hat Fuji ihn geliebt und genau deswegen tut es auch weh._

„_Fujiko, alles in Ordnung? Du bist schon die ganze Zeit nicht ganz bei der Sache!"_

_Eiji, welcher den Tensai lange genug kennt, erscheint an dessen Seite und sieht ihn besorgt an. Fuji ist nur froh, dass der Rotschopf nicht zu den wenigen Personen zählt, die hinter sein Lächeln sehen können._

„_Hmm, entschuldige, ich bin etwas wehmütig, dass ist alles. Wir haben hier drei wundervolle Jahre verbracht und nun ist plötzlich alles vorbei." _

_Zum Glück ist er schon immer gut darin gewesen die Aufmerksamkeit auf andere Dinge zu lenken, sodass Eiji sofort anspringt und heftig nickt. Auch er hat darüber nachgedacht und ist traurig, dass sie nun getrennte Wege gehen._

„_Hoi, Leute, wir sollten uns versprechen, egal was passiert… Wir treffen uns einmal in der Woche, damit der Kontakt nicht abbricht!"_

_Die dunkelblauen Augen schauen jeden einzelnen in ihrer Gruppe an – selbst Horio, Katou und Kachirou – bis er plötzlich inne hält und sich irritiert umsieht._

„_Wo ist Ochibi?"_

_Erst jetzt wo Eiji es erwähnt, fällt es auch Fuji auf- Und sie beide sind nicht die Einzigen, denen es erst jetzt auffällt, Alle Abgänger sehen sich nach dem Jungen um._

„_Wahrscheinlich liegt er irgendwo unter einem Baum und schläft mal wieder", versucht Kawamura die Stimmung zu heben. _

_Dies könnte durchaus sein, denn Ryoma zieht es gerne vor zu schlafen, doch ein intensiver Blick zu den Jüngeren in die Gruppe, lässt diese Vermutung verpuffen._

„_Wo ist Echizen?", verlangt Tezuka zu wissen, der eigentlich geplant hat noch einmal mit dem jungen Wunderkind zu spielen, um dessen Fortschritte zu sehen._

„_Tja… Das ist eine sehr gute Frage", lacht Momoshiro nervös, der sich hinter den Kopf kratzt und zur Seite sieht._

„_Was soll das heißen?", fragt nun auch Fuji nach, dessen blaue Augen sich alarmiert öffnen._

„_Er ist seit dem Finale vor einigen Monaten nicht mehr zur Schule gekommen. Wir wissen nicht, was los ist", berichtet Horio bedrückt, der aber bei dem Blick vom Tensai etwas zurückweicht. _

_Egal wie oft er diese Augen sieht, er kann sich einfach nicht an sie gewöhnen. Ihm ist es einfach lieber, wenn sie jemand Anderen ansehen würden – jemanden, der keine Angst vor ihnen hat._

„_Wart ihr schon bei ihm zu Hause?", mischt sich nun auch Inui ein. _

_Man sieht es ihm nicht an, aber er scheint sich Sorgen zu machen. Jedenfalls schreibt er nicht in seinem Notizheft herum, wie er es sonst zu pflegen tut._

„_Wir haben es versucht, aber durch die ganzen Feierlichkeiten ist immer etwas dazwischen gekommen", zischt Kaidoh. _

_Das ist eigentlich eine ziemlich billige Ausrede, immerhin ist er fast jeden Tag bei den Echizens vorbeigelaufen – Morgens und Abends - doch er hat sich davor gefürchtet zu Klingeln. Er kennt Echizen vielleicht nicht lange, aber er weiß sehr wohl, dass der Junge zur Schule kommen würde, wenn nichts Schlimmes vorgefallen ist. Eine negative Antwort von dessen Eltern hätte er allein nicht tragen können, weshalb er weiter gelaufen ist. Bisher hat er es niemanden gesagt, doch en Blick in Inuis Richtung reicht aus, um zu wissen, dass dieser es weiß._

„_Schön, dann lasst uns doch einfach gemeinsam vorbeischauen. Ohne Echizen ist das einfach kein vernünftiger Abschied", meint Oishi mit besorgtem Unterton, der wohl schon im Kopf sämtliche Horrorszenarien durchgegangen ist, die Echizens Fehlen erklären würden. _

„_Ich hoffe nur, dass es nichts Schlimmes wie ein Autounfall oder eine schlimme Krankheit ist", murmelt er noch leise vor sich her, was zum Glück so gut wie keiner gehört hat._

„_Nun ja, das Match mit Yukimura-Senpai ist schon ziemlich heftig gewesen…", wirft Katou ein, der kurz darauf das Gesicht verzieht, weil ihm Kachirou mit dem Ellenbogen in die Rippen gehauen hat. _

„_Was?"_

„_Wie wäre es mit mehr Taktgefühl? Schau dir nur Mal die gedrückte Stimmung an!"_

„_Entschuldigung", murmelt Katou leise und mit hängendem Kopf. _

_Er hat das nicht gewollt, trotzdem hat er sich natürlich auch überlegt, was mit ihrem gemeinsamen Freund sein könnte…_

„_Hoi, hoi… lasst uns gehen!"_

„_Aaa!"_

_Zu sagen, dass Nanako und Nanjiro überrascht über den Besuch des Teams sind, wäre untertrieben. Beide sind fast aus allen Wolken gefallen, als Tezuka erklärt hat, was sie denn bei ihnen wollen._

„_Ich dachte Ryoma-san hätte euch Bescheid gesagt", meine Nanako nachdenklich, als sie alle an einem Tisch im Wohnzimmer sitzen und mit Tee versorgt sind. _

_Auf ihre Worte hin schauen sich die Jungs verwirrt gegenseitig an, ehe sie fast schon gleichzeitig den Kopf schütteln._

„_Was sollte er uns denn sagen, nya?", traut sich Eiji zu Fragen, der vor Neugierde fast schon platzt._

„_Eiji!", mahnt Oishi, der tadelnd mit dem Kopf schüttelt, doch das prallt ungerührt bei dem Rotschopf ab. _

_Seufzend richtet der Schwarzhaarige also seine Augen wieder auf ihre Gastgeber, die überraschte Blicke austauschen. Wahrscheinlich haben sie mit so einer Frage nicht gerechnet._

„_Er ist nach Amerika zurückgekehrt", verkündet schließlich Nanjiro._

„_WAS?!"_

_Entsetzt und erschrocken sehen die Jugendlichen Ryomas Vater an, der noch immer ruhig da sieht, so als würde er gerade über das Wetter reden. Diese Ankündigung will einfach nicht in den Kopf der Jungs. Gleichzeitig wirft diese Information auch fragen auf. Fragen, auf die sie nur zu gerne antworten haben würden._

„_Ja, er hat ganz überstürzt den Rest seiner Sachen gepackt und ist noch am selben Tag mit der letzten Maschine nach Amerika zurückgekehrt", berichtet Nanjiro schonungslos weiter._

„_Ich weiß wirklich nicht was in den Jungen gefahren ist! Erst weigert er sich an den US Open teilzunehmen, dann stimmt er doch zu, kehrt aber mittendrin zurück und haut dann wieder ab, ohne ein Wort zu sagen!"_

_Je länger Fuji zuhört, desto schlechter wird ihm. Sein Magen zieht sich schmerzhaft zusammen, als er sich daran erinnert, was vorgefallen ist. Erst jetzt wird ihm die Tragweites seines Verhaltens so richtig bewusst und es tut ihm furchtbar leid. Er hat nicht gewollt, dass Ryoma flüchtet! Doch egal wie sehr er es ungeschehen machen will, es ist nicht mehr rückgängig zu machen…_

_Rückblick Ende[/i]_

Mit offenen Mündern schauen ihn Momoshiro, Kaidoh, Inui, Eiji, Kawamura und Oishi an, ehe sie sich fangen und erst einmal verarbeiten, was sie gerade gehört haben. Fuji hat nicht zu viel versprochen, als er meinte, sie würden es nicht gut finden, was er zu sagen hat. Diese Aussage ist noch untertrieben gewesen, denn sie hassen was sie gehört haben.

„Hast du denn mit Tezuka geschlafen?"

Mit großen Augen sehen die Jungs den sonst so ruhigen, schüchternen Kawamura an, dessen Wangen rot leuchten. Ihm scheint die Frage auch sehr unangenehm zu sein, doch wenn er sie nicht gestellt hätte, dann hätte es jemand anderes getan. Die Antwort auf diese Frage interessiert schließlich jeden, da sie ein entscheidender Punkt dafür ist, ob Echizen ihm verzeihen würde.

„Damals in der Umkleide oder in den Monaten, in denen wir ein Paar waren?", fragt Fuji nach, der sich wieder gefasst hat.

„Nya, in der Umkleide!"

„Nein, da hatten wir nicht miteinander geschlafen. Die Stimmung war hin", seufzt der Tensai bedauernd, ehe er sich wieder fasst und seine Aufmerksamkeit auf die entsetzten Gesichter seiner Freunde blickt.

Einige ringen nach Atem, die anderen sind einfach nur unfähig auch nur einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, geschweige denn ihn auszusprechen.

„Vergesst das einfach!"

„Weißt du überhaupt nicht was du willst, Fuji-Senpai?", knurrt Momoshiro ungehalten, der aufspringt und im geräumigen Wohnzimmer auf und abgeht.

In ihm kämpfen die Gefühle miteinander. Zum einen lässt Fuji auch jetzt noch ab und an durchblicken, dass Echizen nichts weiter als ein Ersatz ist und zum anderen beteuert er, dass er Echizen über alles liebt.

„Ich will meinen Ryo-chan! Am liebsten sofort und für immer!"

In dem Moment, als das auf Fuji herausbricht, da tut es Momoshiro leid so schroff gewesen zu sein, denn der Tensai ist kurz davor in Tränen auszubrechen. Bereits jetzt schon glitzern in den sonst so abweisend kalten Augen Tränen, die nur darauf warten über die Wangen zu laufen.

„Fujiko-chan…", murmelt Eiji mitfühlend, der schon auf den Brünetten zugehen und ihn umarbeiten will, doch der Angesprochene streckt nur abweisend die Hand aus, um seinen besten Freund auf Abstand zu halten.

„Bitte… Ich würde jetzt gern allein sein und nachdenken. Könntet ihr bitte gehen?"

„Ich denke nicht, dass…"

„Bitte, ich muss allein sein", fällt Fuji Oishis bedachter Rede ins Wort, ohne seine Freunde anzublicken, die untereinander besorgte Blicke austauschen, sich aber schweigen.

„Okay, wir lassen dich allein, aber bitte ruf an, wenn etwas sein sollte", sagt Eiji schließlich, der Beistand versprechend eine Hand auf die zierliche Schulter des Tensais legt.

„Wir schauen in zwei Tagen wieder vorbei, für das Finale im Tennis, okay?", fragt Kawamura sanft nach.

„Wenn du dich nicht fühlen solltest, können wir das auch bei mir im Restaurant schauen."

„Nein… Nein, das wird sicher nicht nötig sein. In zwei Tagen geht es mir sicher besser", erwidert der Brünette mit einem leichten Lächeln, das zwar ehrlich aussieht, es aber keinesfalls ist.

„Gut, dann lassen wir dich mal allein", meint Kaidoh zischend, der als erster das Wohnzimmer verlässt, um Schuhe wie auch Jacke anzuziehen.

Ihm folgen Momoshiro und Eiji, nachdem sie noch einmal einen besorgten Blick zu Fuji werfen. Oishi, Kawamura und Inui bleiben mit dem Tensai zurück.

„Ist es wirklich in Ordnung, dich jetzt einfach so zu verlassen?", fragt Oishi noch einmal besorgt nach, der sich vor den Brünetten kniet und seine Hände auf dessen Knie ablegt.

Irgendwie hat er einfach das Gefühl es wäre falsch zu gehen. Nun gut, Fuji ist niemand, der sich mal eben so von einem Dach stürzt, aber sie haben ihn auch noch nie so fertig erlebt und gerade das macht ihnen Sorgen. Nun ja, in Oishis Fall dürfte das zutreffen.

Inui hingegen hält sich eher zurück, schreibt aber seine Eindrücke auf und arbeitet bereits an einen Plan, der all das wieder beheben kann, während Kawamura nur besorgt auf die zusammengesunkene Gestalt im Sessel sieht, die einmal sein Partner im Doppel gewesen ist.

„Macht euch keine Sorgen. Heute Abend geht es mir sicher wieder besser. Geht ruhig."

Zögernd verlassen schließlich auch sie das Zimmer und wenig später das Gebäude. Über die Gruppe fällt tiefes Schweigen, da jeder in seinen eigenen Gedanken ist, bis sie sich trennen müssen.

„Können wir gar nichts tun, damit Fujiko-chan und Ochibi die Dinge miteinander klären können?"

„Nun, am Telefon oder per E-Mail ist es sehr unpersönlich und die Wahrscheinlichkeit das sich Echizen darauf überhaupt einlässt steht bei 4,65%"

„Was schlägst du stattdessen vor, Inui-Senpai?"

Gespannt sieht man den Brillenträger an, welcher ein fast schon böses Grinsen aufgesetzt hat und in seinem Notizbuch blättert. Oh, er hat eine Antwort auf die Frage, allerdings bezweifelt er, dass dies Echizen gefallen würde.

„Es hilft alles nichts! Eine Aussprache kommt bei den Beiden erst zu Stande, wenn sie sich gegenüberstehen."

„Willst du damit sagen, wir müssen Fuji irgendwie nach London bringen?", fragt Oishi mit hochgezogener Augenbraue nach, der schon fast glaubt sich verhört zu haben.

Als wenn ihr ehemaliger Teamkollege freiwillig in ein Flugzeug steigt.

„Nicht nach London. Die US Open stehen bevor, weshalb Echizen nach Amerika zurückkehrt. Er nimmt an den Western and Southern Open in Cincinnati teil."

„Und woher weißt du das?", fragt nun Momoshiro nach, der immer wieder staunt wie einfach sein Senpai an all diese Daten kommt, die sicher nicht so einfach im Internet zu finden sind.

Er selbst hat es immerhin oft genug versucht, aber nie auch nur ansatzweise so viel gefunden, wie Inui.

„Ich habe meine Quellen", grinst Inui nur.

„Jedenfalls wird er mit der Morgenmaschine in New York ankommen. Das wäre unsere Chance. Wenn wir es schaffen könnten zur selben Zeit dort aufzutauchen, dann kann Echizen nicht mehr davonlaufen und einer Aussprache steht nichts mehr im Wege."

„Wie stehen die Chancen, dass alles gut geht und sie sich nicht die Köpfe einschlagen?", fragt Kawamura besorgt nach.

„Die Chancen, dass sie leidenschaftlich übereinander herfallen stehen bei 89,67 %."

„Das alles hört sich in der Theorie ja gut und schön an, aber wie bekommen wir a) das nötige Geld zusammen, um einen Flug zu buchen und b) werden von den Vorlesungen freigestellt?", wirft Kaidoh ein.

„Ja, das könnte ein Problem sein", murmelt Inui leise vor sich hin.

„Was ist mit einer Unterkunft?", will Momoshiro wissen, der den Kopf nachdenklich zur Seite legt.

„Wer sagt, dass wir mitfliegen?", fragt Kawamura nach.

„Wir müssen mit, nya!"

„Warum?", fragt nun auch Oishi nach, der seinen Liebsten eindringlich mustert.

„Wir müssen doch sicher gehen, dass sie miteinander reden! Außerdem… Es wäre viel zu offensichtlich, wenn nur Fujiko-chan in Amerika ist. Wenn wir alle gehen, dann sieht es nach einem Urlaub unter Freunden aus und Ochibi wird nicht misstrauisch."

„Da wir das geklärt haben… Wie bezahlten wir den Flug?"

„Vielleicht kann ich da helfen", kommt es verlegen von Kawamura, der ungläubig angeschaut wird.

„Bist du dir da sicher?", fragt Oishi nach, der sich natürlich sofort Sorgen macht.

Sie reden hier schließlich über eine ganze Menge Geld, das sie nicht einmal zurückzahlen könnten. Sie alle haben Nebenjobs, aber auch nur, damit sie neben dem Studium über die Runden kommen.

Kawamura hingegen nickt nur mit einem versonnenen Lächeln. Das Restaurant läuft gut und die Familie hat auch so einige Reserven angelegt. Somit tut das Geld für die Flüge nicht weh. Außerdem, sie sind doch alle Freunde und Freunde helfen sich nun einmal untereinander!

„Sehr gut, dann schlage ich vor, das ich mich um die Fluginformationen kümmere und mich morgen dann mit Kawamura treffe, um den Flug zu buchen, der am besten passt. Sobald das erledigt ist, rufe ich euch an."

„Aaa!"

Fuji hat sich in der Zwischenzeit in seinem Bett zusammengerollt und starrt mit blauen Augen vor sich hin. Obwohl er sich auf nichts Spezielles fokussiert, findet sein Blick das Foto vom Sonnenaufgang auf dem Berg, viereinhalb Jahre zurückliegend.

Das einzige Foto, auf dem sie alle zusammen drauf sind. Nicht einmal nach dem Finale haben sie ein Gruppenfoto geschossen. Es war einfach zu viel los gewesen und ständig haben irgendwelche Leute immer wieder etwas von ihnen wissen wollen.

Blaue Augen werden sanft und ein liebevolles Lächeln erscheint auf den Zügen des femininen Mannes, dem man in diesem Moment nicht ansieht, dass er noch vor einigen Minuten einen totalen Zusammenbruch gehabt hat.

„Ryo…ma. Würdest du mir die Chance geben alles zu erklären? Bist du noch immer sauer und verletzt?"

Fortsetzung folgt


	2. Chapter 2

[u]Chapter 2[/u]

[u]I want you back[/u]

Inui hat Wort gehalten und sich schon am nächsten Tag mit Kawamura kurz geschlossen, um dann auch sofort zum Flughafen zu gehen, damit sie für die morgige Reise gewappnet sind. Daraufhin hat er ein kurzfristiges Treffen einberufen, bei dem Fuji natürlich ausgeschlossen ist. Nun sitzen sie in einer kleinen Ecke in Inuis Apartment und besprechen nun die letzten Einzelheiten.

„Also, packt eure Sachen, wir bleiben eine Woche. Wie sich die entwickelt steht zwar in den Sternen, aber wenn meine Kalkulation stimmen, dann wird unser Trip ein voller Erfolg sein."

„Und was sagen wir Fuji, wenn er fragt, wieso wir so viel Gepäck dabei haben?"

Das ist eine wirklich interessante und berechtigte Frage, die Oishi da stellt und wenn sie sich keine gute Ausrede einfallen lassen, dann werden sie ihn nicht überzeugen können.

„Wir sagen ihm die Wahrheit!"

„Wie bitte?"

Entsetzt sehen ihn Kaidoh, Momoshiro, Eiji und Oishi an. Kommt es ihnen nur so vor, oder hat sich ihr Datenspeziallist gerade selbst widersprochen?

„Kannst du das bitte noch einmal sagen?", fragt Momoshiro fassungslos nach.

„Ich sagte, wir sagen ihm die Wahrheit."

„Ich denke wir sollen ihn nicht einweihen", wirft Kaidoh mit hochgezogener Augenbraue nach, der es dieses Mal sogar schafft das Zischen zu unterbinden.

„Das ist richtig."

„Wir verstehen nicht, was du uns damit sagen willst, nya!"

„Wir sagen ihm, dass wir einen Ausflug machen und er ein paar Sachen zusammenpacken muss."

„Das wird er nicht machen. Du weißt doch, dass er arbeitet und…", wirft Oishi ein, woraufhin Inui nur lächelt.

„Ich habe mich mit Kawamura um alles gekümmert."

Um seine Worte zu belegen, steht er auf, um aus seinem Schreibtisch ein paar Zettel zu holen, die er jeden von ihnen gibt. Es handelt sich um Urlaubspapiere, so wie Bescheinigungen für die Uni.

„Wie bist du denn daran gekommen? Samstag ist doch niemand mehr zu erreichen!"

„Ich habe so meine Beziehungen", erwidert Inui mit einem großen, gruseligen Lächeln, dass niemand hinterfragt.

Wenn der Datenfreak schon dazu übergeht seine Professoren mit seinen Getränken zu vergiften, da wäre es durchaus anzunehmen, dass er selbst auch den Dekan der Universität vergiften könnte. Daraufhin wird nur noch über belangloses Zeug geredet, wie zum Beispiel was sie alles in New York besichtigen könnten. So vergeht die Zeit, in der sie albern und scherzen, bis Momoshiro zur Uhr sieht und sich erhebt.

„Sorry Jungs, aber ich muss jetzt los. Ann und ich wollten reden."

„Ah, hast du dir unseren Rat zu Herzen genommen?", will Inui wissen.

„Das werde ich nicht verraten!"

Inuis Brille glitzert bösartig, ehe er aufsteht und kurz darauf mit einem überaus großen Glas zurückkommt, in dem eine Flüssigkeit ist, die in einem brodelnden grün-türkis leuchtet und kleine Blasen wirft.

„Willst du mal testen? Ich hab es gerade heute Morgen nach einem neuen Rezept fertig gestellt", meint der Schwarzhaarige mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln, als er die bleichen Gesichter um sich herum sieht.

Wie hat er das nur vermisst!

„Wollt ihr nicht auch einen Schluck? Es wird euch schon nicht umbringen!"

„Nya, Oishi!"

Der Rotschopf versteckt sich sofort hinter seinen Partner, dessen Magen sich gerade verabschiedet.

„Ich verzichte dankend", keucht dieser mühevoll, ehe er aufspringt und das Bad aufsucht.

Allein der Gedanke dieses Zeug trinken zu müssen, ist der reinste Horror.

„Tut mir Leid, ich passe auch. Ich bin schon zu spät. Tschüss!"

Momoshiro springt auf und rast in den Flur, wo er sich die Schuhe in Windeseile anzieht und dann fluchtartig das Gebäude verlässt. Dass er bei seiner Geschwindigkeit nicht die Treppen herunterfliegt und sich das Genick bricht, grenzt dabei schon fast an ein Wunder.

„Du hast es dir mit ihm auf jeden Fall verscherzt", murmelt Kaidoh zu seinem Senpai, der nur grinst und das Glas wegstellt.

„Nun, vielleicht war das ja der Sinn der Sache?"

„Nya, Inui du bist noch gruseliger als Fujiko-chan!"

„Wenn er das hören würde, wäre er sicher geehrt", antwortet Inui zufrieden, der zu Kaidoh sieht, welcher sich in diesem Moment erhoben hat und ebenfalls Anstalten macht seine Senpais zu verlassen.

„Wo willst du hin?"

„Ich habe noch einen Termin. Wir sehen uns dann Morgen bei Fuji."

Noch ehe einer der beiden Älteren etwas sagen kann, ist die Viper auch schon verschwunden und da Oishi noch immer über dem Klo zu hängen scheint, sind diese beiden allein. Einen Augenblick schweigen sie sich an, da sie keinen Gesprächsstoff haben, aber das ändert sich, als Eiji der Blick Inuis auffällt, welcher Kaidoh noch immer nachsieht.

„Hast du denn noch nicht mit ihm geredet?"

Statt seiner Antwort schüttelt der Brillenträger nur mit dem Kopf und seufzt dann, ehe er sich bequem zurücklehnt und über seine Stirn streichelt. Bei dieser Tat sieht er ziemlich alt aus, wie Eiji findet. Alt und besorgniserregend.

„Du nimmst dir aber kein Beispiel an Fujiko-chan, oder?"

„Hatte ich nicht vor."

„Das sieht aber anders aus. Rede mit Kaidoh!"

Der Brillenträger schmunzelt darüber nur, sieht dann aber an die Decke und versinkt in Gedanken. Eiji beobachtet ihn besorgt, sagt aber nichts, stattdessen überlegt er, ob es nicht ratsam wäre mal nach dem eigenen Partner zu sehen.

„Ich denke nicht, dass ich Morgen mit zu Fuji komme. Wir treffen uns in der Eingangshalle vom Narita Airport."

Am liebsten hätte der Rotschopf etwas erwidert, doch da ihm der Brillenträger nicht geheuer ist – seine Getränke sind schlimmer als es Fujis Rache je sein könnte – lässt er es lieber sein und erhebt sich stattdessen.

„Ich schau mal kurz nach Oishi und dann komme ich zurück, um das mit dir vernünftig auszudiskutieren."

„Muss das sein?"

„Genauso sehr wie wir früher deine Getränke trinken mussten."

Ergeben nickt der Datenfreak, der seinem Freund nachsieht und sich dann wieder seinen Gedanken hingibt, die sich einzig und allein um eine gewisse Schlange drehen, die er begehrt, es aber nicht sagen kann.

So langsam kann ich Fujis Dilemma verstehen, auch wenn mein Problem harmloser ist.

Erneut seufzt er tief auf und muss sich dagegen wehren sich die Haare zu raufen. Es ist ja nicht so, dass er nicht weiß, dass auch Kaidoh etwas für ihn fühlt. Es ist die Entfernung, die ihm sorgen bereitet. Ehe er aber weiter nachdenken kann, reißt ihn das Klingeln seines PC's aus seiner Depression. Verwundert springt er auf und schaltet seinen Bildschirm an, auf dem sich mehrere Dokumente geöffnet befinden. Doch die Laute kommen von seinem Messangerprogramm, durch das jemand von seinen Freunden Kontakt mit ihm aufzunehmen versucht. Ohne weiter groß nachzudenken öffnet er das Programm und sieht sich kurz darauf mit Tezuka konfrontiert.

„Tezuka, was für eine Überraschung. Lange nichts mehr von dir gehört. Wie geht es dir?"

„Ziemlich gesprächig. Mir geht's gut. Ich wollte nur mal wissen wie es euch geht."

„Och, es könnte nicht besser sein. Oishi hängt über dem Klo, Kikumaru schaut gerade nach, ob er sich nicht doch versehentlich hinuntergespült hat, Momoshiro ist drauf und dran mit Ann Tachibana zusammenzuziehen und Kaidoh ist mit seinem Training beschäftigt."

„Oishi und Kikumaru…. Will ich Einzelheiten?"

„Hmm, ich denke nicht. Ach ja, Kawamura hat das Restaurant übernommen und steht nun in den Verhandlungen um eine Vergrößerung", berichtet Inui, der aus taktischen Gründen nichts über Fuji sagt.

Stattdessen fährt er mit anderen Dingen fort.

„Ich habe gehört, du und Hannah sind im Viertelfinale ausgeschieden. Tut mir Leid."

„Das sind doch sehr gute Neuigkeiten. Ja, war schon Schade, aber Echizen wird es schon machen. Ich hab gehört er ist ins Finale eingezogen."

„Ja, das ist er. Er spielt morgen gegen Murray. Wirst du auch an den US Open teilnehmen?"

„Nein, ich mache erst einmal Pause. Atobe kommt nach Deutschland…"

„Oh… Dann mal viel Spaß."

Was Besseres fällt den Datenspeziallisten dazu nicht ein. Er weiß ja nun, dass Tezuka und die Diva ein Paar sind, aber er ist nicht bereit das Wissen preiszugeben. Stattdessen wundert er sich wieso sein ehemaliger Buchou nicht nach Fuji fragt. Von diesem weiß er mit hundertprozentiger Sicherheit, dass er mit dem braunhaarigen Brillenträger nicht mehr gesprochen hat, seit dieser sich nach Deutschland verzogen ist.

„Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass du dich deswegen nicht meldest. Also, was ist der wahre Grund?"

Nun ist es an dem störrischen Mann zu schweigen und dem Blick in die Webcam zu vermeiden. Dies allein lässt bei Inui sämtliche Alarmglocken läuten, deswegen er noch aufmerksamer zu seinem einstigen Teammitglied schauen lässt. Entweder es sind gute oder schlechte Nachrichten – doch egal was es auch ist, er wird es herausfinden.

„Tezuka, was ist los? Oder muss ich erst Fuji und Kikumaru auf dich ansetzen?"

Allein bei der Nennung dieser beiden Personen, erschaudert der sonst so kalte Mann. Er scheint auf keinen Fall mit diesen zwei Personen reden zu wollen, was ihm keiner verdenken kann. Fuji würde ihn solange manipulieren, bis er endlich hat was er will und Kikumaru redet wie ein Wasserfall, womit er einen fast schon von selbst in den Wahnsinn oder Selbstmord treiben kann.

„Ich wollte euch informieren, dass ich… Atobe und ich… Mann, das ist so schwer."

Tezuka jammern und sich die Haare raufen zu sehen, ist ein Erlebnis, dass so selten ist wie ein Meteoriteneinschlag und daher würde sich Inui gerne selbst schlagen, weil er das nicht aufzeichnen kann. Nun ja, vielleicht hat er ja in ferner Zukunft noch einmal die Möglichkeit so etwas bei Kunimitsu zu sehen.

„Ich habe mich schon gefragt wieso du dich nicht nach Fuji erkundigt hast. Nun habe ich das Gefühl die Antwort zu kennen."

„Wie geht es ihm?"

„Schlecht. Wir sind aber auf dem Weg das zu ändern."

Fragend hebt der ehemalige Buchou eine Augenbraue und wartet auf eine weitere Erklärung, ohne das auszusprechen. Zum Glück weiß Inui was Tezuka will, weswegen er sich dazu herablässt weiter auszuführen.

„Es scheint, als habe er in den letzten vier Jahren festgestellt, was er wirklich begehrt. Das Problem ist aber, dass das Objekt seiner Begierde nicht mehr mit ihm redet und am anderen Ende der Welt sitzt."

„Und wie wollt ihr das ändern? Ich glaube kaum, dass Echizen plötzlich seine Meinung ändert. Nicht nach allem was vorgefallen ist."

„Hört sich an, als hättest du schon versucht mit ihm zu reden."

Nickend stimmt Tezuka dieser Aussage zu und seufzt dann.

„Ich habe es auf verschiedenen Turnieren versucht, aber er hat sich geweigert überhaupt zu zuhören. Ich denke nicht, dass ihr leichtes Spiel haben werdet. Echizen hat sich völlig verändert. Er lässt niemanden mehr an sich heran."

„Gut das wir nicht per Telefon oder Computer reden wollen. Wir werden ihn am Montag auf dem J.F.K. Airport abfangen und dann sehen was dabei herauskommt."

„Ich bezweifele, dass das eine gute Idee ist", meint Tezuka ernst.

„Ich sag dir, wie es gelaufen ist. Und nun zu dem, was du mir mitteilen wolltest", wechselt Inui schließlich das Thema.

„Also, was ist nun mit dir und Atobe?"

Unfähig das auszusprechen, was er mitteilen will, hebt er einfach nur die rechte Hand, an deren Ringfinger ein neuer, glitzernder goldgelber Ring mit einem kleinen weißen Stein prangt, der förmlich schreit ‚Ich bin verheiratet, du nicht'. Nun, eigentlich hat der Datenfreak immer gedacht, dass Tezuka kein Schmuck stehen würde, doch dieser Ring passt perfekt. Aber hey, er ist ja auch von Atobe und der achtet immer darauf, dass es wirklich perfekt ist! Wenn man Geld wie Heu hat, dann kann man sich nur das Beste leisten.

„Wow, behindert er dich gar nicht beim Tennis spielen?"

Egal womit Tezuka auch gerechnet hat, damit nicht. Seine Augen werden groß und er fällt fast vom Stuhl – ganz zu Inuis Erheiterung.

„Okay, was geht bei euch vor? Hast du etwas an den Kopf bekommen?"

„Och, nicht das ich wüsste. Ich habe kürzlich meinen Professor mit Inui Genus Juice Mix beehrt. Seither lassen sie mich eigentlich alle in Ruhe."

„Das ist ihnen nicht zu verübeln."

„Wohl wahr, aber es bedeutet auch, dass ich keine neuen Opfer habe", seufzt Inui.

„Nun gut, lassen wir das. Erst einmal herzlichen Glückwunsch. Wann habt ihr denn…"

„Wir haben nach meinem Ausscheiden im kleinen Rahmen in London geheiratet und machen nun Flitterwochen in Deutschland – Atobe hat drauf bestanden."

Inui verkneift sich nur mit Mühe das Grinsen, das sich auf seine Lippen schleichen will. War ja klar, dass Atobe Tezuka zu so etwas überreden würde. Niemand anderes könnte den brünetten Brillenträger vom Tennis abhalten. Wie gern würde Inui wissen womit Atobe Tezuka bestochen hat, um ihn dazu zu bringen ein Turnier sausen zu lassen. Einfach ist das sicher nicht gewesen.

Bevor er aber weiter nachhaken kann, hört er eine Tür öffnen.

„Inui, du hast Oishi kaputt gemacht, nya!"

Der Gerufene verdreht nur die Augen und seufzt schwer, ehe er sich zu der Richtung umdreht, aus der die Stimme gekommen ist.

„Nun übertreibst du aber Eiji. Oishi hat nicht mal von meinem Saft getrunken! Sag ihm, wenn er sich nicht bald fängt, dann trinkt er das Zeug wirklich. Ich brauche noch immer eine Testperson!"

„Hoi Oishi, lass uns gehen, bevor uns Inui noch umbringt!"

Daraufhin hört man Schritte und mehrere Türen zuschlagen, ehe sich der Brillenträger fast schon enttäuscht dem Computer zuwendet, auf dem noch immer Tezuka zu sehen ist, welcher auffällig über seinen Nasenrücken streichelt und die Stirn kraus zieht.

„Gut zu wissen, dass sich wirklich nichts geändert hat", gibt er schließlich von sich.

„Och, es hat sich schon einiges geändert. Aber das erzähle ich dir ein anderen Mal. Genieß deine Flitterwochen."

Noch ehe Tezuka etwas erwidern kann, trennt Inui die Verbindung und lässt sich dann tief seufzend zu Boden sinken.

Diese Neuigkeiten haben ihm tatsächlich den Boden unter den Füßen weggezogen und er weiß absolut nicht, wie er es den Anderen beibringen soll.

Fuji sitzt mit Yuuta bei sich zu Hause, um die Zeit etwas zu vertreiben. Es ist nicht verwunderlich, dass der Jüngere der Beiden Fuji-Brüder vorbeischaut, denn seit der Ältere mit dem Tennis aufgehört hat, ist das Verhältnis der Beiden besser geworden. Zur Überraschung beider ist ihnen nie der Gesprächsstoff ausgegangen und auch jetzt haben sie eine Menge zu bereden.

„Wie geht es Mizuki?"

Ob man es glaubt oder nicht, aber Syusuke hat endlich das Kriegsbeil mit Mizuki begraben, wobei das Ereignis an sich nichts Ehrenwertes an sich gehabt hat. Yuuta, Mizuki und Eiji haben ihn abgefüllt – bei einem Kartenspiel – und nachdem er so blau gewesen ist, dass er nicht mal mehr seinen Namen hat schreiben können, haben sie ihn per Tap schwören lassen, Mizuki in Ruhe zu lassen, egal was passiert. Nun, diese Aktion hat natürlich nach Rache geschrien, die Fuji eine Woche später erhalten hat. Bei dem Gedanken daran, schleicht sich noch immer ein diabolisch, glückliches Lächeln auf seine Lippen. Ah, ein Bild für die Götter – zum Glück hat er deswegen extra eine Kamera mitgenommen. Diese Bilder sind gut versteckt in einem seiner Alben.

„Er jammert herum, weil ich nächste Woche nach Amerika gehe."

Der Tensai kann darüber nur leise Kichern, denn er kann sich gut vorstellen wie sich Mizuki aufführt. Schon in der Junior High hat er an Yuuta gehangen wie eine Klette und seit beide aus der Schule sind, haben sie nur aufeinander gehangen. Der ehemaligen Manager ist zu Yuutas Trainer geworden und hat dafür gesorgt, dass er eine Wild Card für die US Open bekommen hat.

„Muss schwer sein loszulassen. Ich will mir gar nicht vorstellen wie er erst herumjammert, wenn du ganz in den Turnieren einsteigst und um die Welt – von Turnier zu Turnier – reist."

„Lass den Sarkasmus, Nii-san! Es ist schon schlimm genug, dass er mich kaum noch vor die Tür lässt, weil wir ja sonst Zeit zu Zweit verschwenden."

„Und wer ist nun sarkastisch?", fragt Syusuke schmunzelnd.

Es tut gut mal wieder jemanden etwas zu triezen. Normalerweise würde er das bei seinen Freunden machen, aber die sind nicht da… Er würde das auch gerne wieder mit Ryoma machen, aber der ist außerhalb seiner Reichweite.

„Okay, lass uns das Thema wechseln. Wie geht es dir so? Du kommst kaum noch raus. Ist was passiert? Nee-san macht sich auch schon sorgen. Ich musste ihr versprechen, dich dazu zu überreden wieder zu einem dieser Familienabenden zu kommen."

„Ich hab momentan viel mit der Arbeit und dem Studium zu tun. Man hat mir angeboten ein Jahr ins Ausland zu gehen", berichtet Syusuke, der diese Informationen bisher nicht einmal seinen Freunden mitgeteilt hat.

Der Brünette überlegt schon länger, ob er das Angebot nicht annehmen soll. Es wäre seine Chance Ryoma wieder zu sehen und vielleicht alles mit ihm zu klären…

Doch durch dessen Karriere wird der Tennisprinz kaum Zeit haben und wer weiß, vielleicht verpassen sie auch einander…

„Das sind doch super Neuigkeiten! Und, hast du dich schon entschieden?"

Yuuta ist begeistert. Wer wäre das nicht? Doch für Syusuke ist das nur ein weiterer Grund nachdenklich zu werden und zu überlegen, was er eigentlich in seinem Leben erreichen will.

„Nein, noch nicht. Sag mal, wirst du nach Amerika ziehen, wenn du deinen Durchbruch hast?"

„Wie kommst du denn darauf, Nii-san?", fragt Yuuta verwundert nach.

„Wenn ich das tun würde, dann würde Mizuki durchdrehen. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass ich dich sicher nicht allein lassen kann, Nii-san. Du bist auch so schon unglücklich. Wenn ich dann auch noch gehe…"

„Du musst dein Leben nicht von meinem abhängig machen", fällt ihm Syusuke ins Wort, der nun ernst wird und seine blauen Augen öffnet, die sich tief in die Augen seines Bruders bohren.

„Das weiß ich, aber ich mache mir Sorgen um dich, wie alle anderen um uns herum. Sieh nur mal in den Spiegel!"

„Das tu ich jeden Morgen", kontert Syusuke, doch sein Ton zeigt eindeutig eine ablehnende Haltung.

Um ihn nicht weiter zu verärgern, wechselt Yuuta erneut das Thema.

„Also, kommst du nächstes Wochenende zum Familienabend nach Hause?"

„Hab ich denn eine andere Wahl?"

„Nein, ich denke nicht."

Daraufhin lachen beide Brüder, ehe es an der Tür klingelt. Ein Blick auf die Uhr sagt ihnen, dass es sich eindeutig nicht um einen Freund handeln kann, der sich noch zu so später Stunde zu Fuji verirrt hat. Daher vermutet der Ältere, dass es sich um Mizuki handelt, der sicher gehen will, dass Yuuta sicher nach Hause kommt.

Die beiden leben immerhin seit einem dreiviertel Jahr zusammen. Das hat ziemlich Ärger zu Hause gegeben, da man doch auch von den Söhnen Enkel haben wollte und nicht nur von der einzigen Tochter.

Yuuta und Mizuki haben versprechen müssen Kinder zu adoptieren, sonst hätten sie das Okay nicht bekommen.

An diesem Tag ist Fuji glücklich gewesen nicht in einer Beziehung zu stecken.

Allerdings hat er seinen Eltern damals schon versprechen müssen, dass auch er für Kinder sorgt, ob eigene oder adoptiert.

„Das ist sicher Mizuki."

„Ja, nur er ist so penetrant", murrt Yuuta, dem es gegen den Strich geht so kontrolliert zu werden.

Fuji hingegen beneidet die Beiden, auch wenn er das nicht offen zugibt. Wie gern würde er ebenfalls so um Ryoma herumschleichen, ihn nach Strich und Faden verwöhnen, aber da er Mist gebaut hat, wird das nie eintreffen.

„Er macht sich nur sorgen. Geh schon hin!"

Seufzend fügt sich der Jüngere, der nur nickt, seinen Bruder noch einmal umarmt und dann zur Tür geht, vor welcher wirklich Mizuki ungeduldig wartet.

„Nabend Syusuke-kun", grüßt der Schwarzkopf mit einem viel zu süßen Lächeln auf den Lippen.

In all der Zeit, seit sein Bruder mit diesem Mann abhängt, hat Fuji eines gelernt: Nimm dich in Acht vor diesem Lächeln, weil es nie etwas Gutes bedeutet! In diesem Punkt ist Mizuki schlimmer als er selbst, denn auch wenn er sich hinter seinem Lächeln versteckt, so haben die verschiedenen Arten des Lächelns unterschiedliche Bedeutungen. Mizukis Lächeln hingegen taucht wirklich nur dann auf, wenn er sich einer Sache sehr sicher ist.

„Dir auch einen guten Abend", erwidert Syusuke mit einem kleinen Lächeln seinerseits.

„Pass mir gut auf Yuuta auf!"

„Immer wieder gerne", erwidert Mizuki, der den jüngeren Fuji in die Arme nimmt und dann zum Abschied winkt.

Syusuke bleibt geraume Zeit an der Tür stehen, tief in Gedanken versunken, ehe er sich abwendet und wieder ins Innere der Wohnung geht. Nachdem er sich auf seine Couch sinken lassen hat – Beine über die Seitenlehne baumelnd – schaut er an die Decke, fixiert aber nicht wirklich etwas. Er lässt einfach seine Gedanken wandern, wiederholt das Gespräch mit seinem Bruder noch einmal.

Yuuta hat Recht! Warum nehme ich das Risiko nicht auf mich und nehme das verdammte Auslandsjahr an? Es sieht mir nicht ähnlich, mich nach anderen zu richten. Ich habe immerhin auch auf Tennis verzichtet – aus eigener Überzeugung. Ich habe mich noch nie von jemanden abhängig gemacht und warum fange ich jetzt damit an?

Am liebsten würde er sich jetzt einen Drink genehmigen, doch da das seine Probleme auch nicht beseitigen würde, verzichtet er darauf und bleibt einfach auf der Couch liegen, ohne irgendwelche Geräte anzustellen. Seine blauen Augen starren weiter an die Decke, aber dieses Mal versucht er hart nicht zu denken, einfach abzuschalten. Dummerweise fällt ihm das sehr schwer. Er ist die halbe Nacht wach, während seine Gedanken Amok laufen.

Immer wieder denkt er an die Vergangenheit, die Zeit mit Ryoma – die so kurz gewesen ist – und seine Fehler, die er hätte vermeiden können.

Schließlich fällt er in einen sehr unruhigen Schlaf. Etwas, was er öfters hat – immer dann wenn die großen Grand Slam Turniere beginnen. Syusuke kann einfach nicht anders als diese Spiele zu verfolgen, auch wenn sie ihm fast das Herz zerreißen, denn Ryoma ist immer dabei. Die Liebe zu ihm, lässt nichts anderes zu. Wie würde der Tensai sonst an Informationen über den Prinzen kommen? Ryoma ist jemand, der sein Privatleben nicht an die Öffentlichkeit bringt. Man sieht und hört auch außerhalb seiner Karriere nichts über ihn. Es gibt nicht einmal Bilder über irgendwelche Einkäufe oder Spaziergänge!

Wildes, fast schon penetrantes Klopfen und Klingeln reißt Syusuke schließlich aus seinen Schlaf. Normalerweise ist er eine Morgenperson, aber an dem heutigen Tag fühlt er sich einfach nur wie durch den Fleischwolf gedreht. Heftige Kopfschmerzen machen ihm zusätzlich zu dem Krach zu schaffen, weshalb er knurrend und sich die Haare raufend aufsteht. Vom Wohnzimmer aus ist es nicht weit bist zur Haustür, da er nur über den schmalen Flur muss, der sich dem Wohnzimmer anschließt.

„Was gibt es denn?", giftet Fuji, der sich durch die Haare fährt, die in sämtliche Richtungen hin abstehen und deutlich zeigen, dass er soeben aus dem Bett gekommen ist – auch wenn es in seinem Fall eher die Couch gewesen ist.

Vor seiner Tür stehen ein zu gut gelaunter Eiji, der wie ein Flummi auf und ab springt, an dessen Seite steht Oishi, der eine Tüte hochhält. Nach dem Geruch handelt es sich um frische Brötchen. Hinter ihnen stehen Kaidoh und Momoshiro, die beide etwas mitgenommen wirken – so als wenn sie ebenfalls eine sehr lange Nacht hinter sich gehabt haben. Auch Inui, der mit Kawamura hinter den beiden Junioren steht, sieht aus als hätte er maximal drei Stunden Schlaf gehabt.

„Hast du etwa vergessen, dass wir heute für das Finale verabredet gewesen sind?", fragt Oishi besorgt nach, der Fuji von Kopf bis Fuß mustert und sofort merkt, dass etwas nicht stimmt.

„Hast du nicht gut geschlafen?"

„Finale?", fragt Fuji erst irritiert nach, ehe ihm ein Licht aufgeht und er kopfschüttelnd zur Seite tritt.

„Nein, ich hab kaum geschlafen, aber egal. Kommt erst einmal herein."

Dies lassen sich seine Freunde nicht zweimal sagen, die grinsend und vor sich her schnatternd eintreten und sich der Schuhe entledigend ins Wohnzimmer gehen, wohin ihnen Fuji kurz darauf folgt, allerdings nur, um nach ihren Getränkewünschen fragen zu wollen. Allerdings fällt ihm dann erst etwas auf, was er vorher noch nicht gesehen hat und das macht ihn misstrauisch.

„Ähm, wollt ihr verreisen?"

„Richtig müsste die Frage lauten: Wohin verreisen wir alle", kontert Inui ruhig, der zusammen mit Kawamura den Tisch abräumt, damit sie später gemeinsam Frühstück essen können.

„Ach ja und warum weiß ich davon nichts?"

„Nun, es war eine spontane Idee. Gleich nach dem Ende im Tennisfinale brechen wir auf. Du solltest also eine Tasche packen. Wir bleiben eine Woche weg."

Fuji verzieht das Gesicht. Es passt ihm nicht in Geringsten, dass seine Freunde über seinen Kopf hinweg entscheiden. Dabei hat er nun wirklich genug Verantwortung zu tragen! Erst einmal ist da seine Arbeit, dann das Studium und schließlich hat er auch noch versprochen am Freitag bei seiner Familie zu sein. Er kann also nicht einfach so weg!

„Mach doch nicht so ein Gesicht, Fujiko-chan! Freu dich. Wir haben bestimmt eine Menge Spaß!"

„Ja, außerdem haben wir schon lange nichts mehr gemeinsam unternommen", bekräftige Momoshiro sofort, der sich freudig die Hände reibt.

„Wie stellt ihr euch das vor? Wir haben alle…", versucht Fuji zu argumentieren, doch das bringt ihm auch nichts, da alle sofort zu Inui schauen, der darauf vorbereitet ist und ein Papiere aus seiner Tasche holt, die er dann dem Tensai reicht.

„Wie du siehst, habe ich mich um alles gekümmert. Also argumentier nicht mit uns, denn wir sind in der Überzahl", sagt Inui ruhig, der von Oishi abgelöst wird.

„Wir sehen doch, wie sehr dir die Sache mit Echizen Nahe geht und finden, dass dir etwas Abstand gut tun würde. Damit du aber nicht allein bist und dir die Decke auf den Kopf fällt, leisten wir dir Gesellschaft."

Das alles ist etwas zu viel für den Brünetten, der sich mit samt den Papieren in der Hand erst einmal setzen muss. Ihm schwirrt der Kopf und am liebsten würde einfach nur in sein Bett liegen und schlafen. Seufzend schließt er einen Moment die Augen und massiert sich die Schläfen, wobei er die Blicke seiner Freunde deutlich auf sich spüren kann.

„Ihr habt ja Recht… Ich muss mal abschalten", lenkt Syusuke ein, der seine Augen öffnet und jeden Einzelnen seiner Freunde anblickt, in denen er die unterschiedlichsten Emotionen sieht.

Freude, Begeisterung, Erleichterung, Zufriedenheit, Sorge und Abenteuerlust sind nur einige Beispiele von dem was er sieht.

„Schön, da wir das geklärt haben… Wie wäre es, wenn du in aller Ruhe packst und ich mich um unser Frühstück kümmere?", bietet Kawamura an, der sich schon erhebt und seinen ehemaligen Partner anlächelt.

„Und vielleicht solltest du auch gleich mal ein heißes Bad nehmen."

„Hmm, gute Idee."

„Lass dir ruhig Zeit, Fujiko-chan. Wir kümmern uns hier um alles, nya!"

„Macht das", erwidert der Brünette mit einem kleinen Lächeln, der dann ebenfalls aufsteht und in sein Schlafzimmer verschwindet.

Dort holt er sich erst frische Sachen und verschwindet dann im angrenzenden Bad.

Nach zwanzig Minuten kehrt Fuji, mit einem Handtuch um die Schultern und nassen Haaren, ins Wohnzimmer zurück, wo bereits seine Freunde auf ihn warten. Er setzt sich zu ihnen und mustert sie alle genau. Irgendwas ist eindeutig im Busch, da seine Freunde überschwänglich gut gelaunt sind.

„Bevor wir anfangen habe ich etwas zu verkünden."

Sofort schauen alle auf den Datenspeziallist, der etwas angespannt dasitzt und schon in der Nacht überlegt hat, wie er es ihnen beibringt. Nun zu einer guten Entscheidung ist er nicht gekommen, daher entschließt er sich dazu, es wie immer zu tun. Gerade heraus und einfach nur stur ein paar Informationen um sich schmeißen.

„Tezuka hat sich gestern unerwartet gemeldet."

„Wirklich?"

„Wie geht es ihm?"

„Was wollte Buchou denn?"

Allein diese Fragen zeigen deutlich, dass sie noch immer sehr viel von ihrem ehemaligen Kapitän halten. Zumindest alle bis auf Fuji, den Inui aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtet. Der Tensai ist leicht erstarrt und schaut einfach nur geradeaus, als hätte er einen Geist gesehen.

„Er hat mir mitgeteilt, dass er nun verheiratet ist und sich in den Flitterwochen befindet, was heißt, dass er nicht an den US Open teilnimmt."

Ungläubig und mit weit offen stehenden Mündern wird der Brillenträger angeschauert, der all dies zufrieden in seinem Notizbuch niederschreibt. Daraufhin herrscht erst einmal erstauntes Schweigen. Danach ist es überraschenderweise Fuji, der die Stille durchbricht.

„Sag bloß Atobe hat es tatsächlich geschafft ihn vor den Altar zu zerren!"

„Eifersüchtig, Fuji?", fragt Inui mit einem tiefen, überheblichen Lächeln.

„Natürlich", erwidert der Angesprochene daraufhin nur, ehe er sich dem Fernseher zuwendet und einen kleinen Bericht über das anstehende Tennisfinale verfolgt.

Aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkt er, dass seine Besucher vielsagende Blicke austauschen.

„Wann hat Buchou denn geheiratet?"

„Er hat mir nicht das genaue Datum genannt, Kaidoh. Er meinte nur nach seinem Ausscheiden bei den Olympischen Spielen."

„Und warum teilt er es nur dir mit?", fragt Oishi mit krausgelegter Stirn nach, hinter der man es fast schon arbeiten hören kann.

„Keine Ahnung, frag ihn, wenn wir ihn wieder sehen."

„Ich kann es noch immer nicht glauben, nya! Wer hätte gedacht, dass es Tezuka ist, der als erstes heiratet!"

„Hmm, ich dachte auch immer, er wäre wie Echizen und würde nur Tennis oder Bildung im Kopf haben", fügt Momoshiro Eijis Worten zu.

„Vielleicht war ihm das Leben allein zu langweilig", äußert sich Taka verlegen.

Mit dieser Annahme könnte er durchaus Recht haben, denn für jeden kommt einmal die Zeit, in der man sesshaft wird und eine Familie aufbaut.

Jeder von ihnen will später einmal einen Partner an seiner Seite haben. Niemand will allein sterben. Nun im Falle von Eiji und Oishi wird das sicher nicht eintreffen, da sie einander haben und sicher niemals auseinander gehen. Sollte das einmal der Fall sein, dann wird die Welt untergehen – so viel steht fest. Nun bei Kaidoh und Inui scheint es wohl noch ewig zu dauern, bis sie sich finden. Tja und bei Momo… Das weiß keiner, allerdings scheint er kein so hoffnungsloser Fall zu sein wie es bei Kawamura ist.

„Sprichst du aus Erfahrung?"

Bei dem Kommentar färben sich die Wangen des Restaurantbesitzers dunkelrot, ehe er zur Seite sieht und somit die Anderen neugierig macht. Das führt natürlich zu einer heftigen Debatte, in der man erfährt, dass Kawamura wahrscheinlich durch seine Eltern verlobt werden wird.

All das blendet Fuji aber aus, als Ryoma das Spielfeld betritt und seine Tasche auf eine der beiden Bänke am Spielfeldrand stehen. Der Tensai verfolgt jede noch so kleine Bewegung Echizens und mustert den nun doch eher femininen Körper – mit der schmalen Taille und den wenigen Muskeln. Als er sich bückt, um eine eiskalte Flasche aus dem kleinen Gefrierfach zu nehmen, wird Fuji heiß und kalt. Dieser süße, kleine so schon süße Hintern, ist fester geworden und der Brünette ist sich sicher, würde diese enganliegende schwarze Shorts das Objekt seiner süßen Träume nicht verdecken, dann würde er dort auch Muskelstränge sehen. Schon allein diese langen, schlanken Beine, an denen man gut trainierte Muskeln sieht, versprechen so einiges.

Wie es sich wohl anfühlt sie um meine Hüfte zu haben?

Ein erregendes Schaudern ergreift den Tensai, der leicht rote Wangen bekommt und sich anders hinsetzt, damit es nicht zu eng in seiner Hose wird. Um nicht noch mehr abzuschweifen, wendet er seinen Blick auf die Kleidung, die sein Schwarm trägt. Dieses Mal handelt es sich nicht um ein weiß-rotes T-Shirt sondern um ein weiß-schwarzes, passend zu seiner Shorts und seinen Schweißbändern. Dazu trägt er seine üblichen weiß-blauen FILA-Schuhe und seine FILA-Kappe.

Erst jetzt fällt Fuji auf, dass Ryomas schwarz-grünes Haar länger geworden ist und ihm nun nicht mehr nur bis zum Nacken geht. Nun, er muss zugeben, dass es dem Jüngeren steht, solange es nicht so lang wird wie sein eigenes Haar. Es reicht ja völlig, wenn er lange Haar hat, selbst wenn sie nur knapp bis zu seiner Rückenmitte gehen – er hat sie nämlich wachsen lassen, um sich daran zu erinnern was er für Mist gebaut hat.

Mit dem rot-schwarzen Schläger in der Hand tritt Ryoma ans Netz, um seinen Gegner, niemand geringeres als der Britannier Andy Murray, die Hand zu schütteln. Sie tauschen ein paar freundschaftliche Worte, die von der Kamera leider nicht aufgezeichnet werden können, weil sie so leise reden, und lachen auch etwas, bevor sie sich dem Schiedsrichter zuwenden, der mit einer Münze zu ihnen kommt. Während also auch der Schiedsrichter noch einmal nach irgendwelche Unstimmigkeiten fragt und dann die Münze wirft, werden die wichtigsten Daten beider Tennisspieler gezeigt.

_[i]„Willkommen auf dem Centre Court von Wimbledon. Nach langen, strapazierten und spannenden Kämpfen haben wir nun das Finale erreicht. Heute entscheidet sich wer Gold und Silber 2012 erhält"[/i],_ ertönt es durch die Lautsprecher des Fernsehers.

Es handelt sich, laut Stimme, um denselben Sprecher, wie schon beim Halbfinale. Doch noch ist er sehr ruhig und nicht so aufgedreht wie am Ende des Spiels vor zwei Tagen.

Fuji hört ihm nicht wirklich zu, denn alles was er wissen will zeigt ihm Ryomas Gesicht und der Spielstand, sobald beide Spieler mit dem Aufwärmen fertig sind.

„Bist du eigentlich fertig mit packen? Wir haben nach dem Ende des Spieles keine Zeit mehr", wendet sich Inui an den Tensai, welcher sich zu ihm umdreht und ihm ein Lächeln schenkt, dass förmlich sagt: ‚Für wen hältst du mich eigentlich, um so etwas zu fragen'.

„Habt ihr alle eure Pässe mit eingepackt?", fragt er nun alle nach, die sofort besagte Papiere aus ihren Taschen nehmen, hochhalten und dann wieder verstauen.

„Sehr gut, dann ist ja alles für unseren Urlaub bereit."

„Können wir jetzt bitte essen? Ich sterbe gleich", jammert Momoshiro.

Durch die Gespräche und Diskussionen hat die Gruppe völlig vergessen, dass sie gemeinsam frühstücken wollten. Jetzt, wo sie der Powerplayer aber darauf hingewiesen hat, spüren auch sie ihren Hunger und beginnen die Brötchen zu verspeisen.

Der erste Satz ist sehr interessant, denn man sieht deutlich, dass dieser Murray durchaus talentiert ist. Er schafft es mit Ryoma mitzuhalten und auch in Führung zu gehen, die er hält und somit den ersten Satz für sich entscheidet. Es irritiert die Gruppe sehr, dass ihr gemeinsamer Freund mit so wenig Punkten einen Satz verliert. Allerdings darf man auch nicht vergessen, dass Ryoma nur eine Hand nutzen kann, da er sich im Halbfinale das andere Handgelenk verletzt hat.

Mit einem Spielstand von 6 : 2 für Murray geht es in die erste Pause, in der sich die Spieler auf ihre Bänke zurückziehen und etwas trinken.

„Nun, das nenne ich sehr ungewöhnlich. Selbst wenn Echizen verletzt ist, würde er nie mit so einem Score verlieren", sagt Inui, dessen Stirn in Falten liegt, so als würde er über einen Grund nachdenken, wieso sich Ryoma so schwer tut.

„Und wenn er schmerzen hat? Eine Verletzung im Handgelenk ist lästig und sehr schmerzhaft, selbst dann, wenn man es nicht benutzt", sagt Oishi besorgt.

Wäre es für ihn möglich zu Ryoma zu kommen – da sind sich alle einig – dann würde er ihn wieder bemuttern und ihm sicher sämtliche Aktivitäten verbieten. Und sie alle wissen, dass dies dem Tennisprinzen so absolut gar nicht passen würde. Er würde toben und sich mit Händen dagegen wehren.

Fuji kann sich das nicht weiter mit anhören, weshalb er aufsteht und ins Schlafzimmer geht, wo er sich für ihren Ausflug schnell umzieht. Es fällt ihm gar nicht leicht sich für etwas zu entscheiden, aber nach allem was er bei den anderen gesehen hat, tragen sie bequeme aber doch vernünftige Sachen. Er entschließt sich nach langem überlegen für sein hellgrünes Hemd mit blauer Krawatte und ebenso blauer, eng anliegender Jeanshose. Daraufhin flechtet er sich das Haar in einem losen Zopf und greift nach der Tasche, mit der er zu den Anderen zurückkehrt, die ihn erst überrascht, dann aber grinsend anblicken. Die Mutmaßungen um Ryomas Verletzung und Spielscore haben schon aufgehört – sehr zu Fujis Gefallen.

„Oh, es geht weiter", lacht Momoshiro angespannt, er wohl die Stimmung um Fuji bemerkt hat.

„Schaut mal… Ochibis Augen! Man sieht jetzt das Feuer in ihnen, nya!"

„Dann hat er das Spiel bis zu diesem Punkt nicht ernst genommen", äußert sich Inui, der das sofort in sein grünes Buch schreibt.

„Oder aber er war so von etwas abgelenkt, dass er sich nicht auf das Spiel konzentriert hat. Aber bedenkt man, dass wir hier von Echizen reden, dann ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit für so ein Szenario weit unter 10 %."

„Frag ihn doch einfach, wenn er sich mal wieder meldet", murrt Fuji, dessen Stimme vor Eifersucht trieft.

Dies ist das erste Mal, dass sie solch eine Reaktion von Fuji ernten. Bisher hat er ihnen nicht mal Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt, wenn sie über ihre Telefonate mit Ryoma gesprochen haben und nun sieht man deutlich wie sehr es ihm zusetzt und wie eifersüchtig er eigentlich ist.

„Na, na, wir sind doch alle erwachsen!"

Oishi versucht die Stimmung wieder etwas angenehmer zu machen, aber das muss er nicht, weil sich Fuji sowieso wieder dem Spiel zugewendet hat. Es steht momentan 1 : 1 bei einem Stand von 40 : 15. Ryoma ist auch jetzt im Nachteil, doch der Tensai weiß aus Erfahrung, dass dies genau die Situation ist, die Ryoma stark macht. Und kaum hat er daran gedacht, da holt der Jugendliche auf, sodass es 2 : 1 für ihn steht. Von da an kommt das Spiel so richtig in Fahrt, Ryoma ist zwar so richtig in Fahrt, doch trotzdem muss er hart um jeden weiteren Punkt kämpfen. Die Aufschläge gehen bei Beiden ohne Fehler über das Netz, doch bei der vorherrschenden Hitze und dem anhaltenden Spiel lassen die Kräfte nach, weshalb einige Returns im Netz landen.

„Komm schon Ryo-chan, du hast gegen weitaus stärkere Leute gespielt und gewonnen! Egal wie heiß es auch war!"

„Fuusshh… Dir ist schon klar, dass dein Anfeuern total sinnlos ist, oder?"

„Und es ist genauso sinnlos ihn immer wieder darauf hinzuweisen, Mamushi!"

„Könnt ihr beide auch einmal nicht streiten?", fragt Kawamura nach, der gleich mal zwischen ihnen geht und sie auseinander hält, damit sie nicht aufeinander losgehen können.

„Wenn ihr das nachher auch macht, dann schwör ich euch, dass ich euch in einem Klo einsperre und euch erst wieder rauslasse, wenn ihr euch wieder beruhigt habt!"

„Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich euch glatt für ein Ehepaar halten", wirft Oishi ein, woraufhin hören sie ein Kichern von Fuji, der diesen Kommentar wirklich amüsant findet.

„Hmm, besser so herum als ewig einen Rosenkrieg zu führen", fügt er noch an.

„Hört bloß auf! Allein der Gedanke…"

Momoshiro erschaudert allein bei dem Gedanken und ist unfähig seinen Satz fortzusetzen. Aber das muss er auch nicht, denn die entrüsteten Blicke, die sich Inui und Kaidoh zuwerfen sind kaum zu übersehen. Nun, vielleicht ist das ein weiterer Anstoß dafür, dass sie endlich reinen Tisch machen und übereinander herfallen. Es wäre sicher lustig, wenn ihnen das direkt vor den Augen der Freunde passiert. So würden sie eine ganze Weile lang Inuis komischen Säften entkommen.

„Fuusshh.."

„Okay, lassen wir das. Das Spiel ist wichtiger", murmelt Fuji daraufhin, bei dem auch sein Lächeln nie die Lippen verlässt.

Mittlerweile steht es 4 : 1 für Ryoma und es sieht auch so aus, als würde er stramm auf den nächsten Punkt zugehen, weil es 40 : 30 steht.

Fuji ist sehr angetan von Ryomas Form und seiner Agilität, weshalb er fast in Trance gerät, als dieser aufschlägt und sich für den Return bereit macht. Er kann nichts dafür, aber bei dem Anblick kommen ihm ganz andere Dinge in den Sinn, die ihn erneut ziemlich in die Enge treiben – was vor allem seine Hose angeht. Da erinnert er sich wieder an seinen feuchten Traum in der Nacht, allerdings hat sich der am Ende in einen Albtraum verwandelt, weshalb er ihn sich nicht gerne in Erinnerung ruft – zumindest was das Ende angeht.

Murray spielt nicht unfair und er hält sich nicht zurück. Seine Form ist genauso schön anzusehen wie Ryomas, zumal er eine gute Technik drauf hat, aber für Fuji wäre er trotzdem nichts. Der Tensai bevorzugt einfach störrische Männer, die kaum die Klappe aufbekommen.

Nach schlappen zwei Stunden sind die ersten beiden Sätze beendet. Jeder von ihnen hat ein Spiel gewonnen, weshalb es in den Entscheidungssatz geht, wo es darauf ankommt zwei Punkte Unterschied zu machen. Da Murray den letzten Aufschlag gehabt hat, beginnt nun Ryoma, der seinen üblichen ‚Twist Serve' einsetzt. Eine Technik die ihn auszeichnet, die aber auch jeder kennt und die Spitzenspieler der Welt können sie brechen. Trotzdem spielt er sich den ersten Punkt im Satz heraus. Ab diesen Punkt heißt es einfach nur die Führung halten und auf den Sieg zusteuern.

„Ich will nicht in Echizens Haut stecken", seufzt Momoshiro, der total angespannt da sitzt, sodass sich er und Oishi langsam über Spätfolgen sorgen machen.

Sie alle sind vom Spiel gefesselt, aber niemand so sehr wie der Powerplayer.

„Fuusshh…"

„War das eine Zustimmung oder ein Einwand?", will der Violettäugige mit hochgezogener Augenbraue wissen, der seinen ewigen Rivalen aus den Augenwinkeln ansieht.

Es scheint gerade so, als würde er nur darauf warten, dass sie wieder zu einem weiteren Streitgespräch kommen. Vielleicht wäre das in dieser Situation auch besser für Momoshiro, dann würde vielleicht die Anspannung von ihm abfallen. Dummerweise tut ihm Kaidoh diesen Gefallen nicht.

„Laut Berichten sind die Temperaturen auf dem Court bei fast 40 °C. Das halten nicht viele Spieler aus. Vor allem dann nicht, wenn sie mehrere Stunden spielen müssen", wirft Kawamura schüchtern ein.

„Bis zu 30 % der Spieler klappen nach so einem Spiel zusammen und brauchen ärztliche Hilfe", sagt Inui, der durch seine Notizen blättert, wo er sich über die Gegebenheiten von London einiges niedergeschrieben hat.

„Hoffen wir, dass es Ochibi hier nach nicht auch so geht", flüstert Eiji besorgt, aber leise, damit Fuji es nicht hört und vielleicht vor Sorge austickt.

„Das wäre gut möglich", stimmt Oishi seinem Partner zu, woraufhin sich erneut Sorgenfalten in seinem Gesicht breit machen.

„Hört auf so etwas auch nur zu denken! Ryo-chan ist stark!"

Mit kalten, verengten, blauen Augen starrt Fuji jeden Einzelnen an, ehe er sich wieder dem Spiel zuwendet, in dem es 4 : 3 steht. Auch wenn er die Anderen nun zum Schweigen gebracht hat, kann er nichts dagegen machen, dass deren Worte ihn beunruhigen.

Er gibt es nur ungern zu, doch auch ihn macht das zu schaffen. Was wenn sein geliebter Ryoma wirklich zusammenklappt und sich nur schwerlich erholt? Dieser Junge ist dazu gemacht Turniere und Herzen im Sturm zu erobern und nicht krank irgendwo herumzuliegen.

Oh bitte, überanstreng dich nicht, Ryo-chan. Eine Silbermedallie ist doch auch okay. Du hast in vier Jahren immer noch die Chance olympisches Gold zu holen!

Sie verfolgen gebannt den Rest des Spieles, das genau spannend ist wie der Anfang. Es gelingt Ryoma nur schwerlich zwei Punkte Abstand zwischen ihnen zu halten, aber bei einem Spielstand von 6 : 4 ist es schließlich entschieden…

_[i]„Ich fass es nicht, ich fass es einfach nicht! Wir haben Gold gewonnen! Japan hat Gold im Tennis gewonnen! Echizen Ryoma hat das Finale gewonnen",[/i_] schallt es mit hysterischer Stimme über die Lautsprecher.

Der Moderator scheint das Glück der Nation einfach nicht fassen zu können. Nun, verwunderlich ist das gar nicht, denn seit 1920 hat es kein Japaner geschafft überhaupt eine Medallie abzusahnen. Einzig Ichiya Kumagae hat es geschafft und damals ist es nur Silber gewesen. Das liegt nun schon 92 Jahre zurück.

„Okay Jungs, wir müssen los, sonst verpassen wir noch unseren Urlaub", ruft Inui aus, ehe sie alles ausmachen, ihre gepackten Taschen greifen und die Wohnung verlassen.

Der Weg zum Flughafen ist nicht so sehr weit, weshalb sie kein Taxi oder etwas in der Art brauchen, allerdings ist das auch nicht das Problem, das sie fürchten. Sie wissen nicht wie Fuji darauf reagiert nach Amerika zu fliegen.

Ihre Befürchtungen bewahrheiten sich, als sie auf dem Narita Airport ankommen und Fuji weder Augen noch Ohren verbunden haben. Die Gruppe hat sich in der Eingangshalle nicht lange aufgehalten, sondern direkt zum Check-in für den Flug nach New York begeben, also auch schon die Ansage gemacht worden ist wo es denn hin geht. In genau diesem Moment haben sich Fujis Augen geöffnet und er hat jeden seiner Freunde einem tödlichen Blick zugeworfen, von welchem sie hätten wirklich sterben können und sollen.

„Was soll das?"

„Urlaub, nya?", kontert Eiji unsicher, der sich schon einmal zur Sicherheit hinter Oishi versteckt.

„Saa… In New York? Warum?"

Fuji ist bei weitem nicht blöd und er kann eins und eins zusammenzählen. Daher ist ihm natürlich klar, was er Aufstand soll und gerade das kotzt ihn an. Er mischt sich immerhin auch nicht in die Beziehungen anderer ein, warum muss man das also bei ihm machen? Andererseits weiß er genau, dass er diesen Schritt nie von allein getan hätte.

„Weil es dort schön ist und ich noch nie da war", kontert Inui gelassen.

„Außerdem gibt es dort gute Forschungseinrichtungen die ich besuchen will."

„Was willst du denn in einer Forschungseinrichtung? Noch mehr von deinen tödlichen Säften produzieren und die ganzen Uniprofessoren samt Studenten killen?", fragt Momoshiro sofort, der am ganzen Körper zittert, weil er sich das wirklich bildlich vorstellt.

„Wer weiß…"

„Herrschaften, sie müssen jetzt an Bord gehen. Sie halten den Verkehr auf!"

Wäre die Flugbegleiterin nicht dazwischen gegangen, wäre Momoshiro sicher erneut Opfer von Inuis Säften geworden, denn dessen Hand hat bereits ihren Weg in sein Handgepäck gefunden. Somit ist keiner vergiftet oder gestorben, weshalb sie gesittet an Bord der Turkish Airline gehen und ihre Plätze einnehmen, die überraschenderweise neben beziehungsweise hintereinander liegen.

Eiji und Oishi sitzen ganz vorne, wo der Übergang zur ersten Klasse ist. Dahinter befinden sich Inui und Kaidoh und im Mittelgang neben Eiji und Oishi sitzen die anderen drei, denn nur so haben sie sich nicht trennen müssen. Sie alle sind bereits einmal geflogen – damals nach Deutschland um Tezuka im Rehazentrum zu besuchen – weshalb sie mit den Gegebenheiten des Starts vertraut sind und dieser Routine gleich folgen. All ihre Sitze stehen senkrecht und um ihren Bauch befindet sich ein Gurt.

„Saa… wie lange wird der Flug dauern?", fragt Fuji nach einer ganze Weile, in der er sich nur damit begnügt hat sie alle tödlich anzusehen.

„Mit den Zwischenlandungen und den Aufenthalten sind es gut 17 Stunden. Wir erreichen New York am Montag um neun Uhr Ortszeit", antwortet Inui, der sich ja schon über alles informiert hat.

Nach seinen Worten sehen ihn die Freunde nur an und stöhnen gemeinsam auf.

„Das hättest du ruhig früher erwähnen können, nya! Es wird so langweilig werden!"

„Ihr wusstet doch, dass wir fliegen", kontert Inui mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue.

Es ist immerhin nicht das erste Mal, also hätten sie über die lange Flugzeit bescheid wissen können. Weshalb jammert Eiji also wie ein kleines Kind? Obwohl, wenn er es recht bedenkt, dann will er es nicht wissen. Sollte es ihm auf die Nerven gehen, dann würde er ihm einfach was von seinem neuen Saft verabreichen – das würde den Rest abschrecken und er hätte seine Ruhe.

„Ich hab nichts zum lesen mit, nya!"

„Dann schlaf einfach. Du wirst deine Kräfte brauchen", meint Oishi mit einem sanften Ton, um seinen Liebsten zu beruhigen.

„Außerdem habe ich Karten mit. Wir können also Schwarzer Peter spielen, um die Zeit zu überbrücken."

„Fuusshh… Senpai, wie sehen die Pläne eigentlich aus?"

„Lasst euch überraschen."

Seufzend lässt Kaidoh das Thema fallen, da er genau weiß, dass sie sowieso keine Antwort bekommen werden. Er sieht zu seinem Rivalen und stellt fest, dass er damit beschäftigt ist sein Handy auszuschalten, während Kawamura nervös in seinem Sitz gepresst ist. Die Viper würde mit ihm nicht tauschen wollen. Fujis dunkle Aura hat sich nämlich noch immer nicht verzogen und der schüchterne Restaurantbesitzer hat leider das Pech direkt neben ihn zu sitzen.

Hoffentlich beruhigt sich Fuji bald, sonst haben wir ein ernstes Problem.

Allein die Vorstellung wie Echizen auf so ein Fuji reagiert, lässt ihn schaudern. Es würde an ein Wunder grenzen, wenn die Beiden miteinander reden geschweige denn einander ansehen würden – schon jetzt ist es schwer zu sagen, ob ihr Ausflug Früchte tragen wird.

Steif und ziemlich erschöpft verlassen sie das Flugzeug und gehen durch die Sicherheitschecks, ehe sie mitten in der Eingangshalle stehen und den Überblick über all die Leuten verlieren, die den J.F.K Airport besuchen. Inui hat die Führung übernommen und sie zu einem sicheren Platz geführt, von welchem aus sie sämtliche Check-in Punkte überschauen können.

„Worauf warten wir denn noch, Inui?", fragt Fuji genervt.

Seine Laune hat sich in den Stunden zwar gelegt, aber nun ist er völlig fertig von dem langen Flug und der Enge, die geherrscht hat, dass er nur noch ein heißes Bad und anschließend ein warmes Bett will.

Bevor Inui aber auch nur ansatzweise zu einer Antwort ansetzen kann, knistert es in den Lautsprechern, ehe eine angenehme, junge Frauenstimme ertönt.

„Flug L-303 von London nach New York setzt zur Landung an. Ich wiederhole, Flug L-303 von London nach New York setzt zur Landung an."

Zum Anfang ist der Brünette irritiert, doch dann macht es Klick und er sieht Inui mit einer Mischung aus Entsetzen und reinem Fluchtinstinkt an, doch bevor er auch nur einen Muskel bewegen kann, wird er von Eiji umarmt und in einen sehr festen Griff gehalten.

„Denk nicht einmal dran, Fujiko-chan, nya!"

„Lass mich los Eiji, oder…"

„Deine Drohungen bringen dich hier auch nicht raus, Fuji! Wir haben es satt dich leiden zu sehen, also nutz die Chance und klärt das miteinander."

Giftig sieht der Tensai Momoshiro an, doch dann seufzt er nur und lockert seine angespannten Muskeln. Sie haben immerhin Recht und er selbst hat genug geträumt! Es wird Zeit, dass seine Träume Wirklichkeit werden und hier ist die perfekte Möglichkeit.

„Schön, aber läuft es schief, dann…"

Er braucht nicht weiterzusprechen, um klar zu machen, dass sie alle auf seiner Liste von potenziellen Opfern sehr weit oben stehen werden und er einen Weg finden wird um sie büßen zu lassen. Schon der Gedanke daran wie sich Fuji rächen könnte, lässt sie erzittern. Sie schütteln diesen Gedanken ab und wenden sich dem Checkpoint zu, aus welchem Menschen kommen – alle in Galakleidung. Da sie alle die Eröffnungsfeier gesehen haben, ist ihnen klar, dass dies die Athleten sind, die nach Olympia gesendet worden sind. Somit müsste auch Ryoma mit dieser Maschine zurückgekehrt sein. Und nicht nur er, auch Kevin…

Es dauert etwas, aber dann erblickt die Gruppe ihren Lieblingskohai, der dunkle Augenringe hat und recht blass wirkt. Man sieht ihm die Müdigkeit an, mit der er sich nur schleppend fortbewegt. An seiner Seite befindet sich der blonde Amerikaner, der munter vor sich hin quatscht und Ryoma den letzten Nerv zu rauben scheint. Doch noch ist er nicht an dem Punkt angekommen, an dem er Kevin den Mund stopfen wird. Erschreckend aber wahr, es ist Kevin, der sie als erstes erblickt und abrupt stehen bleibt, nur um dann nach Ryomas Oberarm zu greifen und ihn somit ebenfalls zum stehen zu bringen.

„Was soll der Mist, Perückenkopf? Ich will ins Bett", knurrt der Schwarzgrünhaarige.

„Ich hab dir schon mal gesagt…", beginnt der Blonde. „…ach, vergiss es. Du hast Besuch!"

„Che."

„Komm mir nicht so! Schau nach vorne!"

Widerwillig folgt Ryoma der Aufforderung und schaut geradeaus. Im ersten Moment erkennt er nicht viel, da seine goldgrünen Augen schon vor Müdigkeit brennen, aber er braucht seine Augen auch nicht, denn die lauten Rufe geben ihm Antwort genug. Trotz allem weiten sich seine Augen bei der Erkenntnis und sämtlich Müdigkeit verlässt seinen Körper.

„OCHIBI!"

„ECHIZEN!"

„HIER HER!"

Langsam, sehr auf seine Bewegungen bedacht, überbrückt Ryoma den Abstand und mustert sie alle, wobei sein Blick länger auf Fuji weilt. Die goldgrünen Augen schimmern mit Sehnsucht, Verlangen aber auch Wut und Schmerz, daher wendet er sich dann doch ab, um nicht etwas sehr dummes zu tun.

„Was macht ihr hier?"

„Urlaub, was sonst?", fragt Momoshiro grinsend, der Ryoma sofort in den Schwitzkasten nimmt und ihm durch die Haare rauft.

„Das tut weh Momo-Senpai", murrt der Tennisprinz leise, der sich schließlich aus dem Griff des Älteren befreit und seine Senpais genau betrachtet.

„Und wo genau werdet ihr nächtigen? So weit ich weiß, seit ihr alle zum ersten Mal hier und kennt euch nicht aus!"

„Nun, wir haben gedacht, dass wir uns spontan umsehen", erwidert Oishi vorsichtig.

„Das ist eine denkbar schlechte Idee. Die Hotels sind zu dieser Zeit zum Großteil ausgebucht und die billigen Absteigen sind alles andere als annehmbar", berichtet Ryoma sofort, der eine Augenbraue hochzieht und dann zu Kevin sieht, der nur zustimmend nickt.

„Was schlägst du stattdessen vor?", fragt Inui mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen, auch wenn er innerlich grinst.

Er hat diese Situation vorhergesehen, weshalb er auch schon die Antwort kennt. Trotzdem ist es interessant zu sehen wie sich Ryoma schwer damit tut das unvermeidliche auszusprechen.

Ryoma hingegen will nur eines: weg von all diesen lauten Menschen und ins Bett. Er ist so müde, dass er vermutet, dass er gleich auf der Stelle einschläft. Der Jugendliche hat keinen Bock lange zu diskutieren. Ihm ist es sogar egal, dass ihm Fuji körperlich so nahe ist.

„Wie lange bleibt ihr?"

„Wir haben eine Woche eingeplant, Ochibi."

Nickend zeigt Ryoma, dass er verstanden hat. Dann reibt er sich katzenartig über die Augen und gähnt herzhaft.

„Ryoma, der Wagen ist da", erinnert Kevin ihn, weshalb er nur nickt und sich dann über die Stirn fährt.

„Okay, ihr könnt zu mir und Kevin kommen."

Dieser Kommentar lässt sie alle erstarren, ehe sie Kevin und Ryoma intensiv mustern. Es ist natürlich normal für zwei Kumpels zusammen zu ziehen, um Geld zu sparen, doch da sie es hier mit zwei Profisportler zu tun haben, ist das wohl kaum der Grund. Allerdings agieren sie auch nicht wie ein Liebespaar, trotzdem schmerzt Fujis Herz bei den Worten.

„Wieso wohnt ihr zusammen?"

„Trainingspartner", kontern Ryoma und Kevin gleichzeitig auf Inuis suspekter Frage.

Damit ist für beide das Thema beendet und sie gehen stur auf den Ausgang des Airports zu. Bevor sie aber hinaustreten, drehen sie sich noch einmal um, um sicher zu gehen, dass ihnen die Anderen folgen.

„Und du meinst wir passen alle in ein Auto?", fragt Kevin, der die Stille, die über der Gruppe liegt, durchbricht und skeptisch zwischen dem Auto – einer schwarzen Limousine – und der Gruppe hin und her sieht.

„Ich wage es zu bezweifeln, ja", kontert Ryoma, als würden sie über das Wetter reden.

„Und was willst du dagegen tun?"

„Nun, wir teilen uns in Gruppen auf."

„Mit einem Auto?"

„Es gibt Taxis!"

„Und wer soll mit dem Taxi fahren?"

„Na du!"

„Ich wusste es", stöhnt Kevin auf, der sich durch das Haar fährt. „Gut, dann lass ich dich aber mit dem Sadisten und dem Terroristen so wie der lebenden Katze allein!"

„Von mir aus, wenn du mit der Schlange klar kommst."

„Hmm… darf ich noch einmal drüber nachdenken?"

„Nein, und nun pfeif deine Gruppe zusammen! Ich will nach Hause. Karupin wartet nicht gerne."

Oh, das ist die Untertreibung es Jahrhunderts, wie Kevin mit Schaudern gestehen muss. Er erinnert sich noch sehr gut daran, wie sie beim letzten Mal begrüßt worden sind, als sie von Wimbledon zurückgekehrt sind. Die Katze hat eindeutig etwas von einem Sadisten und Kevin legt seine Hand dafür ins Feuer, dass sich Karupin sehr viel von Fuji abgeschaut hat. Das Vieh hat ihn mit den Krallen förmlich niedergemetzelt, während es um Ryoma gelaufen ist – schnurrend und schmusend – als wäre nie etwas vorgefallen. Und was hat sein treuer Freund und Trainingspartner gemacht? Zugesehen wie er fast verblutet wäre!

„Kaidoh, Kawamura, Momoshiro und Oishi… ihr kommt mit mir. Der Rest steigt mit Ryoma ins Auto. Ach ja, ein guter Rat… Haltet euch von seiner Katze fern, wenn ihr in einem Stück bleiben wollt. Sie hasst es, wenn Ryoma zu spät kommt, nur dass sie es nie an ihm auslässt!"

„Danke für die Warnung, ich bin sicher, wir kommen damit klar", schmunzelt Fuji, woraufhin Kevin erschaudert.

„Das du damit klar kommst, bezweifle ich nicht im mindesten."

Ryoma verdreht die Augen und geht einfach auf das wartende Auto zu, dessen Hintertür er öffnet und sich zu seinen Freunden umdreht. Ob er Fuji noch dazu zählt, weiß er in diesem Moment nicht, doch sein Gehirn ist viel zu müde um jetzt darüber nachzudenken.

Inui steigt als erstes ein, gefolgt von Eiji, der aufgeregt auf und abspringt. Dann soll eigentlich Fuji folgen, doch Eiji steigt wieder aus, sieht entschuldigend zu seinen zwei wartenden Freunden und blickt sich dann nach Oishi um. „Kann er mitfahren? Ich möchte nicht von ihm getrennt sein, nya."

„Von mir aus… Oishi-Senpai, Kikumaru-Senpai verlangt nach dir!"

Kaum hat er zu Ende gesprochen, da ist der Eierkopf auch schon an ihm vorbei und neben Eiji auf eine der Rückbanken. Kopfschüttelnd, aber gähnend, fordert Ryoma Fuji mit einem Blick auf ebenfalls einzusteigen, was dieser tut. Er setzt sich gegenüber von Eiji und Oishi, sowie Inui. Ryoma ist der Letzte, der einsteigt und sich neben Fuji nieder lassen muss, weil kein anderer Platz mehr frei ist.

Früher hätte es ihn sicher verrückt gemacht auch nur in der Nähe des Tensais zu sein, ohne ihn berühren oder spüren zu können, doch jetzt ist es anders. Er ist innerlich und äußerlich ruhig, lehnt gegen die Fensterscheibe und schließt die Augen. Es dauert nicht lange, da fällt er in einen tiefen, traumlosen Schlaf.

Fuji und Inui beobachten Ryoma genau und tauschen miteinander Blicke aus, nur um dann leicht zu Lächeln. Dass Ryoma in ihrer Gegenwart schlafen kann, zeigt, dass er ihnen vertraut, denn er würde niemals einfach so schlafen, wenn er jemandem nicht vertraut. Somit beobachten sie ihn eine Weile, bis eine Kurve kommt und Ryoma auf Fujis Schoss landet.

Das Fahrzeug, oder zumindest der Fahrer, kennt den Weg und scheint keine Kommandos zu brauchen, weshalb sie auch schon seit mehr als zehn Minuten auf den Weg sind.

„Ich frage mich, wo Ochibi wohnt und wofür er einen Trainingspartner hat. Er wird doch nicht etwa einen eigenen Court haben?"

„Nun, nach allem was ich von Kaidoh und Momoshiro gehört habe, hat er in Japan hinter seinem Haus einen Court besessen", antwortet Inui.

„Daher gehe ich davon aus, dass er auch jetzt einen hat."

„Hmm, das würde erklären, warum es so weinige Trainingsfotos von ihm gibt", murmelt Fuji unter seinem Atem, der sich nur zögerlich traut eine Hand durch das schwarzgrüne Haar zu fahren, denn die Kappe ist beim Umkippen von seinem Kopf gefallen und liegt nun regungslos neben seinem Oberschenkel.

Egal was für eine Reaktion Fuji erwartet hat, es ist sicher kein genießendes Schnurren aus Ryomas Mund, der noch immer schläft.

„Ich denke, wir werden eine endgültige Antwort erhalten, wenn wir da sind", murmelt Inui der sich ein paar Notizen darüber macht, was für ein Bild die beiden abgeben.

Die Fahrt dauert noch etwa eine halbe Stunde, was nicht unbedingt verwunderlich ist, denn New York ist eine sehr große Stadt und der Verkehr ist höllisch. Durch die getönten Scheiben ist ihnen auch die Sicht auf die Umgebung verwehrt geblieben, aber das macht keinem von ihnen etwas aus, da sie sich die Stadt und deren Sehenswürdigkeiten sowieso ab morgen ansehen wollen.

Als also das Fahrzeug zum stehen kommt, schnallen sich die Jugendlichen ab und wollen schon die Tür öffnen, doch diese wird bereits vom Fahrer geöffnet, der sie nur freundlich anlächelt. Man merkt dem älteren Mann sofort an, dass dies gewiss nicht das erste Mal gewesen ist, dass er dies gemacht hat. Nach und nach steigen Eiji, Oishi und Inui aus, während Fuji mit Ryoma zurückbleibt und die anderen drei lieb ansieht.

„Könntet ihr all das Gepäck nehmen? Ich trage Ryo-chan."

„Natürlich, Fujiko-chan."

Eiji greift sofort beherzt zu den ganzen Taschen, die am Boden liegen und verteilt sie auf sich, Oishi und Inui, dann macht er Platz, sodass Fuji mit seiner leichten Last ebenfalls aus dem Auto steigen kann. Gemeinsam wenden sie sich dem Haus zu und kommen ziemlich ins stocken.

Das Gebäude ist in einem sanften blau gehalten, mit roten Ziegeln auf dem Dach. Der Eingangsbereich ist von Säulen umgeben, die sehr an die römische Baukunst erinnern und dahinter befindet sich eine zweiflügelige Tür, die eindeutig als Haustür herhält. Große, breite Fenster sind an beiden Seiten des Hauses sichtbar, ebenso wie auf dem Dach und am Giebel befindet sich ein Balkon mit einer Wendeltreppe. Es gibt auch über dem Eingangsbereich einen Balkon, welcher aber sehr gut als Terrasse durchgehen kann.

An sich ist das Haus viel zu groß für nur zwei Personen, ganz zu Schweigen von dem großen Grundstück. Zur Straße hin stehen große Lebensbäume als Zaun, während ein kleiner sandiger Weg hoch zur Haustür führt, welcher mit weißen, glitzernden Steinen abgetrennt ist. Zur Linken sieht man einen Pool, in dem das Wasser einladend im Sonnenlicht leuchtet und zur Rechten findet man einen eingezäunten Trainingsplatz mit… wenn man genau hinsieht drei Tenniscourts und einer Ballmaschine.

„Wenn das hier vorne schon so umwerfend aussieht, wer weiß wie erst die Rückansicht ist", murmelt Oishi unter seinem Atem, woraufhin seine Freunde nur nicken können.

Auch sie sind gespannt noch mehr über diesen Ort herauszufinden. Was sie auf jeden Fall schon jetzt wissen oder viel eher sehen ist, dass es im Umkreis von zehn Metern keine Nachbarn gibt.

„Wir können das sicher alles erkunden, wenn Ryo-chan wach ist oder Kevin-kun eintrifft. Aber bis dahin sollten wir uns eher überlegen, wie wir in das Gebäude kommen. Ryo-chan muss sich ausruhen!"

„Das ist kein Problem, junger Herr…", beginnt der Fahrer, der aber in seinen Worten gestoppt wird, als die Haustür förmlich auffliegt und ein Grünschopf fast schon fluchtartig auf sie zukommt.

„Ich hab genug! Ich babysittere diese verrückte Katze nie wieder, Chibisuke", ruft der Mann wütend aus.

Hinter ihm erscheint eine weiß-braune Katze mit wunderschönen, blauen Augen, die ein geheimnisvolles Glitzern wie Angriffslust beinhalten. Je dichter das Gespann kommt, desto mehr kann die Gruppe erkennen. Daher trifft es sie sehr überraschend, dass sie an diesem Ort mit Ryoga Echizen zusammenstoßen, der doch kein Sitzfleisch hat.

„Hätte ich mich nur nie von Kevin überreden lassen!"

Die Hände wütend in die Luft werfend, macht er seinem Unmut weiter Luft, bis er bemerkt, dass sein lieber Bruder nicht allein ist.

„Oh."

„Lange nicht gesehen, Echizen-san", begrüßen die vier Jungs Ryoga, welcher etwas verlegen vor sich hin starrt, bis ihm Ryomas schlafende Gestalt in den Armen Fujis auffällt.

„Was ist mit Chibisuke passiert?"

„Nichts, beruhig dich Echizen-san. Er ist nur erschöpft. Kannst du mir sein Zimmer zeigen? Dann kann ich ihn ins Bett legen, damit er sich erholen kann", meint Fuji, der vorsichtshalber aus der Reichweite des älteren Bruders tritt, damit dieser ihm nicht Ryo-chan wegnehmen kann.

Jetzt, wo er den Mann seiner feuchten Träume in seinen Armen hält, gibt er ihn nicht mehr her – komme was wolle.

„Wäre es nicht besser…"

„Aber nicht doch, Echizen-san. Wir würden Ryo-chan nur wecken."

Mit seinem üblichen, liebevollen Lächeln schaut Fuji den Älteren an, welcher ergeben seufzt und sie ins Haus führt.

„Was macht ihr eigentlich hier? Solltet ihr nicht in Japan sein?"

„Wir machen Urlaub, nya!"

„Das ist ja gut und schön… Doch warum seit ihr genau hier. Chibisuke hat nichts von Gästen gesagt."

„Das hat sich spontan ergeben", informiert Inui Ryoga.

Der ältere der Echizen-Brüder hat eine schnelle Auffassungsgabe, weshalb er nicht weiterfragt. Es kann natürlich auch daran liegen, dass er einiges von Ryoma gehört hat und es sich nicht mal annähernd mit dem Sadisten und dem Terroristen verscherzen will.

Schweigend kehren sie ins Haus zurück, dass überraschend schlicht eingerichtet ist – sehr vertraut. Der Eingangsbereich hat eine Geradrobe, einen Schuhschrank und einen Spiegel, so wie ein Telefon, aber das war es auch schon. Die Wände sind weiß und selbst auf dem wahnsinnig teuren Holz liegt ein weißer Teppich. Neben der Tür, links, ist eine Wendeltreppe, die ins obere Stockwerk führt und genau auf die bewegt sich Ryoga zu.

„Chibisuke lebt oben, ich und Kevin haben den unteren Bereich für uns, wenn man mal die Küche und das Wohnzimmer außer Acht lässt."

Die kleine Gruppe nickt nur und folgt dem Mann, bis sie schließlich ins obere Stockwerk kommen. Die Wände sind hier ebenfalls weiß, aber man sieht auch einige Bilder. Kleine Schränke verengen den Gang, haben sich aber sehr von den Wänden ab, weil sie in einer dunkeln Farbe gehalten sind. In der Mitte des Gangs befindet sich ebenfalls ein Telefon, dasselbe wie schon unten im Flur. Vom Flur aus gehen fünf Türen ab, jeweils zwei zu beiden Seiten und eine am Ende des Ganges.

„Das Zimmer am Ende, auf der rechten Seite, ist Ryomas Zimmer. Die anderen drei stehen frei und das geradeaus ist das Bad. Ihr könnt euch also aussuchen in welchen Zimmern ihr nächtigen wollt. Es wäre besser, wenn sich immer zwei ein Zimmer teilen, da ich nicht denke, dass ihr allein seid. Euch bekommt man nur als eine Bande – nach allem was ich mitbekommen habe."

„Danke Echizen-san", erklärt die Gruppe im Chor, woraufhin Ryoga grinsend den Kopf schüttelt.

„Wir sind in Amerika, also lasst diese Förmlichkeit. Da ihr hier mit uns unter einem Dach steckt bitte ich darum, dass ihr mich beim Vornamen nennt."

„Wie du möchtest, Echi… Ryoga-san."

Mit einem Nicken verlässt der ältere Bruder das Geschoss und überlässt die Kids sich selbst. Diese sehen ihm noch einen Moment lang nach, ehe sie sich selbst ansehen und dann mit den Schultern zucken.

„Okay, schauen wir in die Zimmer und entscheiden dann, wer welches nimmt", schlägt Inui vor, der sich dann an Fuji wendet.

„Du solltest aber vorher deine leichte Last ins Bett bringen. Allerdings… Wir würden es nicht schlimm finden, wenn du gleich da bleiben würdest."

„Ich denke das ist keine gute Idee. Wenn Ryo-chan aufwacht wird er mich garantiert nicht um sich haben wollen."

Mit hängenden Kopf geht Fuji auf Ryomas Zimmer zu, nur um sehr umständlich die Tür zu öffnen und dann wie angewurzelt stehen zu bleiben. So hat er sich wahrlich kein Zimmer vorgestellt, dass von seinem Kohai bewohnt wird. Der Raum ist groß und hell. Gegenüber der Tür befindet sich ein großes Dachfenster. Als er nach links sieht, erblickt er ein Himmelbett in hellblau. Ein verdammtes Himmelbett! Fuji hat nicht einmal gewusst, dass Ryoma ein Fan von solchen Betten ist. Und gegenüberliegend davon ist ein Kleiderschrank mit breitem Spiegel, der direkt das Bett widerspiegelt. Sofort färben sich Fujis Wangen rot, als er sich ausmalt wie es wäre, wenn sie, er und Ryoma, sich in den Laken wühlen würden. Dabei schleicht sich sofort der Gedanke ein, diese weiche Haut unter seinen Lippen zu schmecken und zu hören, wie Ryoma nach mehr verlangt. Sein Blut wandert langsam nach unten, Richtung Körpermitte, weswegen er schnell an etwas anderes denkt und Ryoma zum Bett trägt, wo er ihn sanft ablegt. Dann kehrt er zur Tür zurück und schließt diese dann leise, ehe er zurück zu seinem schlafenden Engel geht und diesem sanft einige Strähnen aus dem Gesicht streichelt.

„Schlaf gut, mein Ryo-chan", haucht er zärtlich und ihn dann zudeckt.

Am liebsten würde er bei ihm bleiben, aber da zwischen ihnen noch immer nichts geklärt ist, zieht er es vor zu gehen.

Wieder auf dem Flur stellt er fest, dass sich seine Freunde bereits in ihre Zimmer zurückgezogen haben, weswegen es an ihm ist die freien Zimmer herauszufinden. Er beginnt gegenüber von Ryomas Zimmer und öffnet die Tür, die er kurz darauf mit hochrotem Kopf wieder schließt. Ein bisschen Eifersucht macht sich in ihm breit, weil sein bester Freund ein erfülltes Liebesleben hat und er nicht. Das Zimmer daneben ist von Inui besetzt, woraufhin er schließt, dass Kaidoh mit einziehen wird. Bleibt also nur noch das Zimmer direkt neben Ryoma, dummerweise hat das einen Harken. Mit ihm sind noch zwei weitere Leute ohne Zimmer und er hat nicht vor sich mit Momoshiro und Kawamura eines zu teilen. Somit bleibt ihm wohl nichts anderes übrig als bei Ryoma zu bleiben. Diese Überlegung lassen sein Herz noch ein paar Takte schneller schlagen, während sein Blut in sein Gesicht schießt.

Hmm, wie interessant.

Um nicht weiter sinnlos herumzustehen, macht sich Fuji auf den Weg nach unten. Er hat gerade die Hälfte der Treppe hinter sich gebracht, als die Haustür aufgeht und der Rest der Gruppe eintrifft. Nach allem was er hören kann, haben sich Momoshiro und Kaidoh mal wieder in einen ihrer kleinen Kämpfe verstrickt, während Kawamura und Kevin versuchen die Beiden voneinander zu lösen. Kopfschüttelnd, aber mit einem Lächeln, überwindet Fuji auch den Rest der Treppe.

„Saa… soll ich euch zeigen wo ihr schlaft?"

„Ähm…"

„Ehh…"

„Ich denke das wäre eine gute Idee", meint Kevin erleichtert, der dieses Gestotter der beiden Kinnsköpfe unterbricht, die sich darüber Sorgen machen, was Fuji mit ihnen anstellen könnte, wenn sie mit ihm allein sind.

„Gut, dann kommt mit."

Mit einem zuckersüßen Lächeln wendet sich Fuji wieder der Treppe zu, die er langsam, Stufe für Stufe, erklimmt. Hinter sich hört er, mit einigem Abstand, die anderen drei. Ein Grund mehr leise in sich hinein zu kichern.

„Momo und Taka-san, ihr werdet euch ein Zimmer teilen. Kaidoh, du wirst mit Inui in einem Zimmer sein. Er hat sich schon eines ausgesucht", erzählt Fuji schließlich, als sie am Ende der Treppe ankommen.

Die Jungs schauen sich um und staunen nicht schlecht, sagen aber nichts.

„Geradeaus ist das Bad, links und rechts die Zimmer. Eines davon, das neben dem Bad auf der linken Seite, ist Ryomas, das Zimmer gegenüber ist von Eiji und Oishi belegt und daneben werden Inui und Kaidoh bleiben. Kawamura und Momoshiro nehmen das erste Zimmer auf der linken Seite… Nun geht, und ruht euch etwas aus."

Da es niemand wagt Fuji zu widersprechen, suchen sie ihre Zimmer auf und schließen die Tür hinter sich wieder, woraufhin der Tensai wieder allein auf dem Flur steht und nicht wirklich weiß was er machen soll. Einen Moment überlegt er, ob er nicht vielleicht runter zu Ryoga und Kevin gehen soll, aber das verwirft er schnell wieder. Aus dem Erdgeschoss kommen leise gesprochene Wortfetzen hinauf, die eindeutig bekunden, dass Ryomas Bruder etwas mit dem blonden Amerikaner hat.

Scheint in der Familie zu liegen.

Sich noch einmal Mut machend, kehrt er zurück zu Ryomas Raum. Leise, wie ein Einbrecher, öffnet er die Tür einen Spalt und schleicht hinein, nur um im nächsten Moment einen eiskalten Schauer zu spüren, der über seinen Körper wischt. Es gibt nur einen Grund, warum es ihm so geht und der ist, dass Ryoma wach ist. Die Tür ins Schlossen fallen lassend, dreht sich der Brünette um und sieht sich Auge in Auge seinem Liebsten gegenüber, der etwas erschocken zu sein scheint.

Nun, verwundern tut es Fuji nicht, immerhin steht Ryoma nur in einem T-Shirt vor ihm, das diesen knapp über die Oberschenkel geht. Und nach dem Rotschimmer auf den weichen Wangen zu urteilen, ist es wohl auch das Einzige was er trägt. Somit nutzt Fuji die Situation und mustert seinen heimlichen Schwarm genauer. Beginnend bei den eleganten Füßen, über die langen Beine hoch über das T-Shirt – das ihm verdammt bekannt vorkommt – zum Gesicht, dass in den vier Jahren alles kindliche verloren hat und nun mehr daran erinnert, dass er ein Mann wird. Die schwarzgrünen Haaren hängen verstruppelt zu allen Seiten und gehen ihm bis zum Kinn, in seinem rechten Ohr trägt er einen Ohrring mit einem kristallklaren blauen Stein und um seinen Hals befindet sich eine Kette, an dessen Ende sich ein Tiger befindet.

„Was machst du hier?"

„Saa… ich wundere mich auch."

„Fuji, ich frag nicht noch einmal", knurrt Ryoma wütend und abweisend – etwas womit Syusuke bereits gerechnet hat.

„Nun, wenn ich mich recht entsinne, meintest du, dass wir hier bleiben können."

„Schön und gut, aber was zum Geier machst du in meinem Zimmer?"

„Saa… Du scheinst vergessen zu haben, dass du nicht ausreichend Platz für sieben Leute hast."

Mit Zufriedenheit sieht Fuji, wie sich die goldgrünen Augen weiten, als er endlich kapiert, was der Ältere sagen will. Wenn es geht, dann färben sich die Wangen Ryomas noch mehr – ob vor Wut oder Verlegenheit kann der Tensai zu diesem Moment nicht sagen. Aber es gefällt ihm, denn es steht dem jungen Profisportler.

„Es ist ja nicht so, als wäre es neu…", murmelt Syusuke leise, doch zu seinem Pech hört das Tenniswunder jedes Wort, was ihn nur noch mehr auf die Palme zu bringen scheint.

„Che, bis du beschlossen hast mich mit dem Original auszuwechseln!"

„Ryo-chan…"

„Hör auf mich so zu nennen! Du hast jedes Recht verloren mich so zu nennen!"

Fuji seufzt schwer, der sich durch die Haare fährt und auf das Bett zugeht, auf dessen Kante er sich setzt. Aus den Augenwinkeln sieht er, dass Ryoma ihn beobachtet und ebenfalls mustert. Daher fragt er sich im Stillen, ob dem Jüngeren gefällt, was er sieht.

„Es tut mir Leid, wirklich. Ich war jung und dumm… Ich wusste einfach nicht was ich wollte."

„Das fällt dir ja früh ein", spottet Ryoma, welcher sich mit etwas Abstand neben seinen früheren Geliebten setzt.

„Saa… Ich war es nicht, der die Flucht ergriffen hat!"

„Ach, ich sollte da bleiben und euch weiter beim Sex zuschauen, während das alles mein Herz Stück für Stück in Scherben schmetterte?", fragt Ryoma sarkastisch nach, ehe er humorlos auflacht und dann den Kopf schüttelt.

Trotzdem, Fuji ist sich sicher in den Augenwinkeln Tränen gesehen zu haben und dass tut ihm sehr weh, denn es ist seine eigene Schuld.

„Ich habe nicht mit Tezuka geschlafen!"

„Ach und das soll es nun besser machen, oder was?", giftet Ryoma, welcher aufspringt und vor dem Bett auf und ab läuft.

„Nein, das soll es nicht. Ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass es nie ernst zwischen mir und ihm geworden ist…"

Nun, das ist nicht ganz wahr, denn er ist mit Tezuka weitaus weiter gegangen als nur küssen oder nebeneinander einschlafen, aber das wird er Ryoma nicht sagen. Außerdem… die Sache mit Tezuka ist nun unwichtig, immerhin ist dieser verheiratet und somit keine Gefahr mehr.

„Das interessiert mich nicht!"

„Hör zu, Ryoma, ich will nicht streiten. Ich kann, was passiert ist, nicht mehr ändern, egal wie sehr ich es möchte! Ich mag zwar ein Tensai sein, aber auch ich mache Fehler, verdammt!"

Fuji hat in seinem Leben noch nie eine Träne vergossen – wenn man seine Zeit als Baby vergisst und die wenige Male in den letzten vier Jahren – aber in diesem Moment fühlt er wie seine Augen feucht werden. Aus diesem Grund wendet er den Blick von Ryoma ab und erhebt sich. Mit festen Schritten geht er auf die Tür zu und greift nach dem Türgriff, doch bevor er ihn hinunterdrücken kann, wird sein Handgelenk ergriffen.

„Wo willst du hin?"

„Ins Bad", kontert Fuji wispernd, der sich von Ryoma los macht und erneut versucht die Tür zu öffnen.

Mit demselben Erfolg wie davor.

„Fuji, was willst du?"

„I want you back", spricht Fuji mit fester Stimme, in Ryomas zweiter Muttersprache und während Tränen über seine Wangen laufen.

Er gibt es nicht gerne zu, aber er hasst es schwach zu sein und genau in diesem Moment führt er sich mehr als nur schwach. Wenn er könnte, dann würde der Tensai einfach nur gehen, denn er hat Angst vor Ryomas Abweisung, eine die er kommen sieht.

Fortsetzung folgt


End file.
